


A Lose-Lose Situation

by TheFoolOfNoTrades



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And any term you prefer, And pals, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Around like chapter 8, Azula needs to chill, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), But there is very much so a war in Ba Sing Se, Due to personal reasons there will be gay, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Toph, Good luck dudes, I can't write fluff, I don't even know what's going on, I feel this has run off the rails, I feel this has run off the road., I hate jet, I love Jin so much, I promise everything works out, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Child Abuse, Seriously FUCK Ozai, Sokka counts them, Sorry if there is any fluff and it's bad, Spirits, That tag is my favorite, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko and Yue - Freeform, Zuko has too many scars to count, Zuko honey please, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko likes the way Sokka smells, Zuko x being stupid, but not really, im sorry, jin deserves better, the friendship no one asked for but got anyway, these two are idiots, you're killing me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolOfNoTrades/pseuds/TheFoolOfNoTrades
Summary: Soulmates were a common occurrence when the Avatar was roaming and bringing balance to the world. Soulmates were the gift the spirits gave to the world. Soulmates meant peaceful days.But 100 years ago, when the Air Nomads were killed off and the Avatar lost, soulmates became a rarer and rarer fact of life. And now, they are a legend, much like the Avatar.So when the spirits offer one more pair of Soulmates, the world wonders if this mean the end of the war. If the Avatar is to return.But the activity means pain for Prince Zuko. If the Avatar returns, and the war ends, the rule of the Fire Nation will be challenged.For Sokka, the activity doesn't mean much. Soulmate or not, there's a war to fight. People to protect. A father to make proud.For both, they see it as a cruel joke when they receive their marks.Rated T bc they cuss because they can and because I want them to
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 144
Kudos: 832





	1. Someone Help These Children

**Author's Note:**

> And they were soulmates. Omg they were soulmates.

Sokka really hated his soulmate. Even before he knew his soulmate was Fire Nation. Sokka hated his soulmate because of all the pain they caused him. Almost everyday he'd feel a phantom burn on his body.

The first time it happened, Sokka was eating dinner with his family. Suddenly, with no warning, the skin on his shoulder felt hot. For a six-year-old who'd never been burned it was the most painful thing he'd ever felt.

That was the day he was sat down and told he was only half of a soul. A scary concept for Sokka at that age.

"You can feel your other half's pain. You share a soul and are connected through the spirits." Gran-Gran explained.

At first Sokka was worried for his soulmate. Then he was getting burned every other day. Then everyday. Then more and more. And Sokka hated the pain.

"I wish my soulmate would just die!" Sokka screamed as another burn pressed against his stomach. The third one that day.

"Sokka," his mother said pulling him into a hug, "it's not your soulmates fault."

But it was! If they'd stop being burnt Sokka would too! Why were they always hurting? Why burns?

That's when Sokka figured they must be captured by the Fire Nation. Sokka had to help! He imagined a princess held in a scary tower guarded by evil firebenders. He saw himself rush into to help, knocking the fire nation out of the way.

His rescue plan came to a stop when a new type of burn heated up his wrist. This burn wasn't hurting him, it was soft. Gentle. Like a warm kiss.

So he pulled up the sleeve of his parka and saw a strange new tattoo forming. This scared him. He was 9! He couldn't have a tattoo!

When he showed his parents, trying to explain that he didn't want it and he hadn't asked for it, they got really quiet.

"Mama? What's wrong? I'm sorry! It... It just showed up! I-I don't know how!" He said quickly when his mother looked away. His father set his jaw and walked out.

Again, he was told about soulmates. This time soulmarks where included into the talk.

Sokka hated his soulmate. Besides the pain, the two swords crossed on his wrist had Fire Nation handles.

From then on he ignored the pain and never brought it back up. Never showed his wrist. And hated all things Fire Nation.

______

Zuko really liked his soulmate. His soulmate never got themselves hurt. And Zuko couldn't really bear much more hurt.

He knew everytime he messed up his soulmate felt it, and he hated that he was causing them pain.

He tried to tell his father this. It only caused more pain. He never brought it up again. He didn't want his soulmate to hate him before they even met!

The only person who was happy for him was his mother. He was able to talk to her about it. He'd come up with stories of meeting them and how they'd look. She'd just sit and listen, telling him that it probably wouldn't be so extreme.

The first time he tried to fantasize his soulmate was the day after it was explained to him. The was sitting with his head in his mothers lap, talking fast like seven-year-olds do. "-then I'd save him from the-"

"Him?” His mother asked interrupting Zuko. "Not her?"

"Noooo girls are mean and gross!" Zuko explained. Because they were. Girls were really gross and mean, girls were like Azula.

"Well. When you grow up your feeling about girls might change, so don't just think your soulmate his a boy. They could be a very pretty girl too." His mother said. Zuko missed the panic in her eyes.

"Eww. No thanks."

"Zuko. Listen to me. Don't tell anyone else you want your soulmate to be a boy." She was squeezing his arms, looking him in his eyes.

"Fine. Mother, your hurting my arms."

"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you knew." She let him continue talking, listen more closely. Seeing if there was anything else that would hurt him.

Later that day, while practicing his bending moves he was letting his mind wonder. He went back to what his mother said. Why? What was wrong with his soulmate being a boy?

He slipped and messed up. His punishment was watching an execution. His mother made sure he wasn't burned that much.

That's when he learned why.

There were two women. Accused to loving each other. They burned. Zuko felt sick. Why was this love bad? Why did they die?

He asked his cousin and was told to be quiet. He was told that it was because people didn't understand it. He was told to never let his father know he thought it was stupid.

That's why he was so afraid when a blue boomerang showed up on his wrist. Girls didn't use boomerangs. 

That night he hurt a lot. He sent a silent prayer to the spirits to spare his soulmate this pain. Zuko liked his soulmate and didn't want him to hate him before Zuko had even met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this. There is a lot more on its way.


	2. The Spirits Must Be Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Boy In The Iceberg.  
> Zuko is up to his shit again.

Black snow.

That was all it took to get Sokka running off to paint his face in the war paints his father had given him years before. He was the only warrior to defend his village, but that didn't slow him. A small pit of anxiety welled up in his stomach but he pushed it down. He had long ago vowed to die for his people. And it that was what took to guarantee the village to survive, he'd gladly put himself in harms way.

The black snow also sent Sokka back. A hazy memory of a woman. A laugh that he couldn't place, but knew he knew. Funny how time can blur the edges of memories. Funny how it only took time for him to blur his memories of his mother.

If he died today, he'd die in the same grey snow his mother had. He'd die making his father proud of him. He'd die leaving Katara alone. Suddenly he felt less inclined to die.

He still didn't slow as he made his way to the small parapet made of snow that offered little protection. He didn't slow as he heaved himself out of the snow and charged the young soldier that lead the marching men. He didn't slow as he charged again.

He didn't slow, but time did as his boomerang came flying back hitting the scarred soldier in the back of the head. As the familier phantom pain sent a dull ache across his scalp. As the soldier looked angrily at Sokka, then at the boomerang, As a flash of knowing passed over both of them.

Suddenly time righted itself and Sokka stood up. He stored that for later and tried again to protect the people he cared about, even if the people who put them in danger was his soulmate.

Oh Tui and La the spirits much have been drunk when they picked this pairing. Seriously, couldn't they have picked someone better looking? Or not Fire Nation? Who had approved this? Sokka didn't have time to sulk and shake his fist at the spirits. Though he would be doing that the second he could.

Now he had bigger things to worry about. Like this Bacon Face yelling about the Avatar. Of course his soulmate would be insane. He must have really been horrible in a past life.

Suddenly Aang, orange jumpsuit and all, joined the fight. Or stopped it. Sokka almost couldn't believe his ears as Aang claimed to the be the Avatar. The fucking Avatar. So his birth did mean something. Another thing to come the terms with when he had the time.

But it looked like he wasn't going to get a brake for a long time. "Load the Avatar onto the ship." Tui that was a very raspy voice. Between the hair, which was an atrocity, the very ugly red scar, and the voice, Sokka didn't think his soulmate could get much worse. "I'll deal with the pitiful warrior."

The air in Sokka lungs suddenly was pushed out of him as the Fire Bender stalked toward him with a predatory look upon his face. His good eye narrowed into a slit like that of his scarred one. Sokka didn't let himself think back to the day his soulmate must have gotten it.

Then the soldier grabbed him by the front of his parka and hoisted him up, which was a surprising considering Sokka was taller than him. The scarred boy lowered his voice menacingly. "You've caused he a lot of trouble."

Sokka almost laughed. Then his mind swirled to the day he got his soulmark. That night his back was engulfed in heat. But he didn't call out, didn't scream as he silently sobbed. His heart squeezed as he thought that the pain the soldier had went through was because of the soulmark. Sokka wondered who'd be so cruel to punish a child for something out of their control. Then again Fire Benders wiped out an entire civilization because they Avatar was one of them.

"And you caused me a lot of pain." Sokka shot back with venom. This person was Fire Nation. They didn't deserve his pitty.

But Sokka could have sworn regret and pain flashed across the soldiers face. Sokka hit the ground as his soulmate turned his back on him. He stalked to his ship. Even with all of the armor on Sokka could see the tension in his back and shoulders. 

Sokka's soulmate sailed away on a Fire Nation ship, with the Avatar as prisoner. The same Avatar who had given himself over to protect Sokka's village. 

Now that he was part of this mess, he should at least gather supplies before risking his life a 12-year-old monk.

For now thoughts of his soulmate were pushed way back into his mind.  
_____

Zuko growled angrily as the Avatar flew away on the back of his flying bison. He was so close! So close to returning home! He vowed revenge on the two Water Tribe children who had helped him. Why where they meddling in his business? Didn't they have other things to do?

Zuko ignored the pain in his gut as the set to get rid of all the ice his ship was encased in. He thought back to what his soulmate had said. Remembered how soulmate's shared pain. He yelled out in frustration and let his fire become erratic. All he ever caused was pain. 

He just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to my Emo play list while writing so I hope I didn't let it show...


	3. Uncle Iroh Is Tired Of Zuko's Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Uncle Iroh talks in this one. Gives some great advice. Is ignored. The usual.

Uncle Iroh was holding a cup of Jasmine tea, Zuko's favorite. Uncle wanted to talk. Zuko didn't have the time. But Uncle would not budge.

"I just think, Nephew, that you should rest. An empty cup cannot continue to pour into others."

Zuko almost lost it. "I don't have time for riddles! The Avatar is my main priority." Uncle frowned but Zuko paid no attention. He was hunched over maps, scouring over anything he thought might help him. But it was useless. He knew the Avatar was headed to the Northern Water Tribe, but he had to stop along the way. But where? If he wasn't caught by the time he reached the fortress of the North, the Avatar would master waterbending and Zuko's chances of catching him would become impossible.

"Prince Zuko, please, just have a nice relaxing cup of tea and then look over the maps with fresh eyes. Weathered windows bring only blurred images." He placed the cup on the edge of the desk.

Zuko sighed and picked up the cup. If this would get Uncle to leave him be, then he'd oblige. It also was his favorite kind of tea. Uncle flashed him a broad smile. Somewhere, deep down, Zuko was smiling back. But he hadn't smiled in a very long time. He hadn't felt the need. Not with his banishment and the hopeless search for the Avatar.

But now it wasn't so hopeless. The Avatar was in his reach. He would not let him slip through his finger again.

Determined to find the Avatar, Zuko placed his cup down and looked over the maps with new vigor. He'd find the Avatar. He'd get home. He'd regain his honor. He'd make his father proud. Zuko would find the Avatar if it was the last thing he did.  
______

Sokka was secretly glad Aang was having fun riding the Elephant Coy. The Southern Air Temple had hurt him so much. Sokka felt a pain in his chest thinking about how Aang had made the same face Katara makes when talking about their mother. 

Sokka was not secretly glad to be attacked and beaten by the Kyoshi Warriors. Sure it all ended well, but it just proved that Sokka wasn't the warrior he thought he was. Wasn't a warrior that would make his father proud. That was why he finally expected defeat and begged to be trained.

So now he was wearing drag, practicing blocking with Suki, and loving every second. Getting trained by a real warrior was something Sokka had dreamed about for as long as he could remember. 

He didn't know how long they'd been training, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to stop. At least not mentally. Physically he was pretty exhausted. He'd have set up a work-out routine, which would be hard on a flying bison. But he'd work out something, Sokka would like to believe he was pretty resourceful.

Exhaustion was the reason Suki got the best of him and he hit the ground with an audible thud. Sure she was an experienced fighter, but fighting a tired opponent was obviously going to give biased results. Sokka let out a breath and sighed. "Ya know, the ground is pretty comfortable. I might just stay down here."

Suki laughed and joined him on the floor. "You're improving quickly. You have a really knack for this."

"If only I'd been training before now, I'd be unstoppable." Sokka joked. Maybe.

"I don't doubt that." Suki smiled. Score! She thought so too. Suki believing in him made him feel better. Maybe his father would be proud of him. He was traveling with the Avatar and trying to save the world.

His train of thought was suddenly thrown off of it's rails when a loud scream erupted from the village. Within seconds both Sokka and Suki where racing toward the commotion. 

Fire engulfed houses and in the middle of it all was Prince fucking Zuko. They'd learned that information last time they faced each other. Not that Sokka particularly wanted to know his soulmates name.

Sokka cursed under his breath and rushed in with the other Kyoshi Warriors. He was wearing their armor, might as well fight beside them too.

He saw out of the corner of his eye Suki land a hit on Zuko's face and felt the phantom pain on his cheek. Encase he needed a reminder that his soulmate was the one burning down a village.

Zuko had been knocked off his Rhino, and judging by the pains Sokka felt every time Zuko stepped, he'd hurt himself falling. He'd have to talk to the Aang about how to fight Zuko while causing little pain. Not that he could. Because the fact Zuko was his soulmate just happened to be a topic he avoided at all costs.

Zuko aimed another fire ball at a Kyioshi Warrior and Sokka moved without really thinking. Suddenly he was the one facing Zuko. For a split second both boys froze. Then Zuko flawlessly switched to a non-bending style of fighting. Which was totally okay with Sokka, getting burned was not on his to do list.

They didn't so much as fight, but dance around each other trying not to harm the other. It was going well until Sokka heard his name called and got distracted. Leave it to Katara to call him at the worst moment.

Zuko saw his opportunity to swipe at Sokka legs and send the latter crashing to the ground. Zuko, apparently not very keen to continue fighting an opponent that would hurt him as he hurt them, ran off. Probably looking for Aang.

"Sokka!" Suki appeared at his arm and dragged him away. They were nearing Appa when Suki turned to him. "What was that? Why wasn't he fire bending at you?" Suki interrogated harshly. Thankfully out of ear shot of Aang and Katara.

"I don't know." He lied too quickly. Suki narrowed her eyes. "Look, I..." Sokka let out a defeated breath. He wanted Suki to trust him. Wanted to consider them friends. So silently, with a pained face, rolled up the sleeve to his armor and reveled the crossed swards with Fire Nation hilts.

Suki's eyes widened and she looked back to Sokka. He wondered if she'd hate him now. But instead he face set onto hard lines and she gave a single nod.

They ran in different directions. Sokka towards Appa, Suki back towards her burning village.

The day wore heavily on Sokka, and as soon as he washed the paint off his face he fell asleep. Dreams haunted by burning flesh and a little girls laughter. But at times the dream seemed so real. Almost as if it was a memory instead of a war fueled nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft music was playing this time, and my girlfriend was on the phone so it took a little longer than it should have.


	4. Sokka Almost Barfs In The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird! It's a plane! It's childhood trauma. 
> 
> Zuko and Sokka get some alone time ;)

Zuko was yet again so close. So close to surprising the Avatar.

Now Zhao has joined his list of People I Want To Disappear Off The Face Of The Earth. Right under his Soulmate. 

“Tie up the Water Tribe brats and the banished Prince. Fire Lord Ozai will just love to have him home.” Zhao said with a smirk. It almost made Zuko sick to his stomach. He couldn’t return like this! He’d never get his honor back! He had to get out of here.

But currently he was chained to a column while the Avatar was doing Spirits know what in the room whose doors had slammed in Zhao’s face. That was good to see. Zuko almost smiled at the memory that he would cherish forever.

As Zuko was imagining Zhao’s face when the Avatar escaped, the air in Zuko’s lungs grew heavy and some invisible force rammed into him. The world went black.

______

Sokka groaned as a warm light assaulted his eyes. Hadn’t he been inside a second ago? What happened? 

He opened his eyes and looked around at the yellow and light pink flowers. The sky was a soft blue, not something the real world could ever accomplish. A familiar feeling had settled on his chest. But where he knew it from, he could even begin to guess.

He sat up and tried to get a sense of his surroundings. All he could see for miles were flowers. Most of them the light pink ones he’d woken up in. He looked up, and couldn’t see the sun. But it was bright enough to be mid day. 

The Spirit World. That’s where he was. Sokka felt pretty proud of himself for figuring that out. Sure it should be easy considering he’d been here before, but he couldn’t remember that, so it didn’t count.

Sokka was noticing how eerily quiet it was when he turned and saw another figure lying on the ground behind him. The scar on the upturned part of his face made it easy to identify his least favorite person.

No one else was here, so it must be a soulmate thing. Great, because he didn’t have enough of those. He sighed as loud as he could. Which made Zuko start to wake up. Yes, that was exactly what Sokka wanted.

Zuko brought a hand to his face and shielded his eyes as he slowly sat up. When he saw Sokka, he leapt his his feet and backed away. But he wasn’t attacking. That was very strange. Oh wait, the universe decided it hated Sokka and made them Soulmates. So attaking was off of the table.

“What’s going on?” He demanded.

Sokka rolled his eyes, he had half a mind to not answer him. “We’re in the Spirit World.” He was already irritated with this conversation.

“What?” Zuko being confused was somewhat satisfying to Sokka. But just a minute ago Sokka was also confused so he had no room to talk.

“Yes Jerk Bender, the Spirit World. Probably some Soulmate thing.” He grumbled the last part. He hardly ever said it out loud, and he hated acknowledging it.

Zuko growled and turned away with a sour look on his face. Sokka rolled his eyes and started walking the other way, putting as much distance between him and Zuko as possible. It worked for about three seconds before an invisible thing sharply pulled him backward into something solid. 

Going by the grunt of pain, the solid thing was Zuko’s back. Who whipped around and growled again. Tui and La, this guy was a character.

Instead of trying again, because Sokka wasn’t that stupid, he laid down in the soft flowers and gazed up at the soft sky. He was going to relax but Zuko had started pacing back and forth next to him. “Dude.”

“What?!” Zuko snapped.

“Chill. Your pacing is irritating.” Sokka didn’t have time for this. Well, he didn’t want to. Really he had no idea how long they’d be here. Or if they were physically here or not. Or if they were waiting for something to happen. Maybe Zuko’s pacing was making sense now.

But much to Sokka’s surprise and pleasure, Zuko sat down. Granted he made it seem like he was doing something he’d rather die than doing. “Drama Queen.” Sokka commented quietly.

“Asshole.” Zuko shot back. This was a dangerous game to play with Sokka.

“Jerk.”

“Idiot.”

“I know what you are but what am I?”

“Apparently you’re five.”

“That’s two years older than you.”

“At least I can use a real weapon.”

“The boomerang is a very respected tool, thank you very much.”

“No it’s not!” Zuko was getting irritated.

“What’s got your pony-tail in a twist? Why do you hate my boomerang?” Seriously what was his problem, the boomerang was hard to master. It took loads of practice, and Sokka was able to aim well with it.

“Nothing!” It was clearly something, because Zuko jumped up and started pacing again.

“Bacon Face, stop trying to lie to me, you suck at it.” Sokka said casually, but he really wanted to know.

“Because!” Now it was this game. Another game Sokka always won.

“Because why?” Sokka rolled onto his stomach and watched Zuko pace back and forth. Sokka figured they weren’t physically in the Spirit World, because if they were, Zuko would quite literally be fuming.

Zuko glared at Sokka, and Sokka’s heart almost stopped. Dang that was a scary death glare. “Because it is.” Zuko was going to break eventually.

“Why?” Sokka really was a five-year-old.

“Because it obviously is a male weapon!” 

Sokka had no idea why that was important. Why was that a bad reason to have a male weapon, Sokka was male. “Umm… Yeah?”

It looked like Zuko was about to explode. Like Sokka was a child not getting a lesson explained to him ten times already. Sokka frowned and brought his eyebrows together. “Look dude, I won’t know if you don’t give a straight answer.”

Zuko stopped pacing. His furious expression dropped into a hurt one. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. Hugging himself as he sighed. “Homosexuality is punishable by death.”

Sokka couldn’t breath.

Death.

Punishable by… death.

“What?” Sokka managed in a small voice. Death. For loving someone. He couldn’t comprehend it.

“You heard me!” Zuko spat and started pacing again.

Sokka’s breaths were uneven. He felt his heart ache for all the people that had died for nothing more than love. It made Sokka sick.

No wonder Zuko was so guarded. He lived through hell and back. “I’m so sorry.” Sokka said softly.

Zuko growled. This time Sokka didn’t think it over the top. Sure Sokka’s Soulmate being Fire Nation was horrible, but it wasn’t going to get him killed.

Before Zuko could respond, the air in Sokka’s lungs felt heavy and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos, please tell me, or I will hunt you down and rip your spine out. 
> 
> Jk. Maybe.


	5. Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dang I hope y'all enjoy and can sow your hearts back in.
> 
> This continues right after the last chapter.

As the real world suddenly faded into Sokka’s vision, he had very little time to process what he had heard in the Spirit World. Not that he wanted to process it. It was a horrible thing to think about. And Zuko had lived through it.

Not processing what that exactly meant at that moment because the spirit of Avatar Roku was razing the temple. The chains still cut into his arms and panic grew in his chest. How was he going to get out? How was Katara going to get safely away?

The answer came as Zuko melted through his own chains and rushed over to Sokka’s. He didn’t even hesitate to melt them and drag Sokka towards a window. Sokka’s body didn’t respond like it was supposed to. His movements felt sluggish as Zuko pulled him closer to himself.

“Come on!” The prince growled.

“Aang. We have to get Aang!” Katara screamed. Her voice snapped him out of his mind. Temple. Aang. Safety. Those words played on repeat in his head as he rushed to grab the monk and haul him to Appa.

“Hurry!” Zuko yelled at him angrily. Why was he not leaving?

As Sokka reached the window Appa appeared lowing fearfully. Aang leapt from the window onto the saddle and helped Katara up.

Lava was bubbling up the stairs and the entire temple tilted sideways. He felt a hand on his back shove him towards Aang and Katara’s outstretched hands. He turned his head to see Zuko jump out the window and slide down the tilting wall. 

Sokka's tracked Zuko as he ran to the small boat docked on the beach. The lava was approaching quickly and he was barely able to make it to the boat before lava leapt up and nearly engulfed the small vessel.

Zuko’s ship grew into a small dot on the ocean as Appa flew the opposite direction. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. They had both made it out alive. Sokka didn’t want to think about what it would be like to feel your Soulmate fall into lava.

“Sokka?” Aang questioned softly. Sokka looked over at the Avatar's concerned face. He pulled his eyebrows together, the movement causing Sokka to notice his cheeks were wet. He tentatively reached up and touched the tears streaming down his face. “You okay?”

All Sokka could do was shake his head softly. He didn’t know if his voice would work. “What’s wrong.” Katara questioned quietly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Where could Sokka even start? Everything was wrong. But he figured it was probably time to tell them exactly who Zuko was. “Zuko is my Soulmate.” 

“What?!” Katara pulled her hand away.

“That doesn’t seem like a reason to cry.” Aang said, a comically puzzled look dawned on his face.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best way to start. “That's not why I’m crying.” He shook his head and met their expectant gazes. “During the solstice… I… Me and Zuko… we were in the spirit world together…” Sokka couldn’t breath. He didn’t want to tell them this. They were so young, they didn’t need to know. But he knew he had to tell them. No more secrets. “My boomerang, that’s his Soulmark, I think, since he called it a male weapon. He got all worked up and was pacing and yelling and-”

“Breath Sokka. Calm down. Speak slowly.” Kartara said, putting her hand back onto his shoulder. He calmed down and focused on the comforting touch.

“In the Fire Nation,” Sokka let out a shaky breath, “in the Fire Nation, homosexuality is punishable by death.” He finished numbly. Aang paled and Katara drew in a sharp breath. “The night I got my Soulmarks was one of the worst nights I’d ever had. I barely slept, the pain,” his voice cracked, “I alway just thought, I assumed it was an accident. But… I think it was on purpose. I think, I think someone hurt him like that as punishment.” Suddenly anger flared up in Sokka. “He was a child! Who could be so cruel?!”

“Sokka…” Aang hugged him and looked at his face. Sokka calmed down as much as he could. But did that mean every burn he’d ever felt, everyday of his life for the majority of his childhood, was a punishment? It made Sokka sick to think about. “It’s been a long day. You should sleep. Talking about this more right now won’t help anyone. You should rest.”

Sokka didn’t argue. He just nodded his head, the numbness coming back, and tried to sleep.

Needless to say, Sokka didn’t sleep much that night.

______

When Zuko made it back aboard the ship Uncle hugged him and told him how glad he was that Zuko was okay. Apparently they had seen the temple fall from the ship.

He had excused himself to his chambers, locking the door so that no one could come in. He slumped against the wall and drew his knees into his chest. His conversation with his Soulmate replayed in his mind.

Did his Soulmate really not understand? Was homosexuality okay in the Southern Water Tribe? Was it okay everywhere? Was it okay?

What would have been like if he had grown up accepted? Not that he was gay, right? He’d never had a crush on anyone. He wasn’t gay. Soulmate didn’t always mean romantic partner. 

He fed himself more thin lies as tears stung his eyes. For the first time in a long time he found himself thinking about his mother. What he wouldn’t do to be pulled into her embrace and loved.

This was a weakness. Something that would be unacceptable back home. Back in the Fire Nation. Where he could be killed daily.

Suddenly the weakness didn’t seem too bad. He’d rather be in his mother’s loving arms than gay. He’d rather be in his mother’s arms than chasing the Avatar. Than in the palace with Azula and Father.

After he sobbed silently for a while, he numbly got ready for bed. And as he was falling asleep, he thought about the fact he had yet to learn his Soulmates name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was tempted to have Zuko brake through Sokka's chains, kiss him, then jump out the window before anyone could react. But alas, I gave you pain instead.


	6. Friends? Isn't That A Show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Iroh deserves a medal. Just sayin'....  
> Happens around the time of the Blue Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: internalized homophobia and homophobic language.  
> Poor Zuko

Pirates, Jet, and Storms, oh my. If Sokka had been in his right mind, he would have enjoyed the days off he had from being delirious. But things never go right for Sokka. So instead of being able to relax, his mind decided it liked pain.

Falling in and out of consciousness, Sokka’s mind gave him hellish nightmares, much like the ones he had right after meeting Zuko. Nightmares that, if Sokka had been able too, would have kept him up for days.

They felt so real. Like he was living through the flames and the snide remarks. They seemed so real because each burn was like one he got when he was younger. If he had been thinking straight, the fact that they were so real, so brutally real, he might have connected dots that were practically throwing themselves at him. 

Instead they were only nightmares. Nightmares easily pushed onto a back burner and ignored.

Nightmares he couldn’t imagine anyone living through.

______

Zuko had no idea a simple question could haunt him this much. A simple question asked by a naive child.

“Do you think we could have been friends, too?”

Friends.

Zuko had never had any friends, unless he counted Azula’s. He didn’t.

Zuko tried to imagine what it would have been like 100 years ago. Before the genocide of the Air Nomads. Before the war. Would things have been different? 

Without the war, Lu Ten would have survived. Uncle wouldn’t have left for war. Would his father still be Fire Lord? Would he have hatched a scheme to kill anyone who stood in his way? 

Would Zuko have his honor?

He didn’t think about it for too long. He had a job to do. A job given to him by the Fire Lord. A job that would send him home. A job that after every encounter with his Soulmate and the Avatar, seemed so much more achievable. A job that Zuko was starting to hate.

His Soulmate… A Water Tribe boy, who was traveling with the Avatar. Could it get any worse? Sure he was strong and seemed like he had a level head from the few encounters Zuko had with him, but he was male. And Water Tribe. And Male. Male was the big problem.

Zuko had determined he was broken. Because the Water Tribe boy was hot. And that was unnatural. And gross. And meant death.

Zuko was broken because he was gay. Women just didn’t do it for him. Men on the other hand… With muscles, and deep voices that vibrated through the air, and muscles…

Zuko was broken. But he didn’t feel broken. He felt the same as he always had. Did that mean he was born this way? Was he born broken? Zuko didn’t think anyone could be born broken. But there he was, living proof.

These thoughts were beginning to weigh on him, considering he had stopped sleeping and eating wasn’t really mandatory anyway. But Uncle was starting to notice. That was never good.

“Prince Zuko.”

Fuck. “Yes Uncle.” Zuko cringed, he even sounded tired.

“Sit.” Uncle pointed across the table from him. Zuko lowered himself down and waited anxiously for Uncle to pour the tea that was whistling. This was taking a long time. Tired Zuko was even more impatient than regular Zuko.

“What do you need Uncle?” Maybe that sounded a little harsh. 

Uncle just looked at him and smiled. “Your Soulmate is quite handy with that boomerang.”

Zuko paled. He knew. Uncle knew. Rationally Zuko knew Uncle would never hurt him, but rationalization went out the window with no sleep and an all knowing Uncle.

All Zuko was thinking was, ‘I hope Uncle is the one who kills me. If he tells my father my Soulmate would be the first to go. I’d feel him die, then myself.’

“Zuko,” here it comes, the death sentence, “you are not broken.”

What?

How did he know?

What did he mean, ‘not broken’? 

Zuko is gay, that’s not natural. Zuko stammered and tried to say that ‘Yes he was, he was broken and gay, and should be killed.’ 

“Nephew, please. Do you doubt the Spirits?” Was that a trick question? “Do you think the Spirits are ‘not natural’?” Well… technically… “The Spirits do not make mistakes. You and your Soulmate are destined to do great things. That is why you were chosen. You and the Water Tribe boy are Soulmates, that is as natural as it gets, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko finally found his voice. “But, it’s punishable by death…” Zuko closed his eyes. He still remembers the night he got his Soulmark. It went on so long Zuko didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there. Minutes? Hours? It seemed like days.

He went into a haze eventually, only half there, only half aware of the pain. He vaguely remembers that his mothers pleas were unanswered, it wasn’t until Azula had told father ‘That fag isn’t work the effort’ that his father stoped. Zuko almost thanked her.

“Uncle…” Zuko's voice wavered. He was not going to cry. He was not going to show weakness.

“Zuko, perhaps you should go to bed.” Uncle softly suggested. All Zuko could do was nod and leave the room.

Luckily he made it to his chambers before he was racked with sobs. His entire body shook as he stumbled over to his bed. 

He wasn’t broken. He wasn’t broken he wasn’t broken he wasn’t brokenhewasn’tbrokenhewasn’tbroken-

Zuko was gay, and he wasn’t broken.

______

Frogs tasted gross. That was Sokka’s first straight thought. The second was, water sounds really good right now.

So Sokka and Katara drank and ate as Aang told them of what happened while they were sick. It seemed almost too story-like, as if Aang was making it up. But Sokka had heard the kid make up stories, this was a lot more believable.

Sokka liked this Blue Spirit character. Saving Aang from a Fire Nation base. He found himself wishing that the Blue Spirit was his Soulmate insead of the Prince of the Jerkbenders.

Then Aang talked about his cool swords that were strapped to his back like an ‘x’, and Sokka remembered he should be careful what he wished for. 

At least it explained the throbbing in his head, as if he was hit with a small, fast object. Almost like an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Idk if you can tell but writing this chapter gave me joy. We're clearing up somethings... Sorry for the whole Zuko-Thinking-He's-Broken thing, but it needed to be addressed...  
> Sleep deprived Zuko is my favorite Zuko.  
> Sorry it was so, *vague hand movement* ya' know, yeah...


	7. This Is The Greatest Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is sang to the tune of the Greatest Show.
> 
> It's a bird! It's a plane! It's another Volcanic Soulmate experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' bit internalized homophobia sorry....

Sokka really hated how nearly dying was becoming a normal thing. But that is what happens when you travel with the literal Avatar. Even so, another volcano, really?

He was just thankful they were able to save the town fast enough. With minimal harm to themselves. At least now they were leaving. Sokka didn’t think he could stand another day in this place. Seriously, no one is doubting Aunt Wu, common sense didn’t seem to be that common.

He was throwing things on to Appa’s saddle when Aunt Wu’s assistant ran up to him. “Wait… Aunt Wu… Asked to see you…” She huffed out finally.

Sokka groaned, but made his way to the building. The girl who seemed a little too obsessed with Aang’s ears close behind him. He entered the lobby and turned to ask where Aunt Wu was, but the girl had disappeared.

“Great. Aunt Wu?” He called out. Sokka slowly opened the screen door and peered down the dark hallway. “Excuse me? Um, I was told to come here?”

No one answered. Sokka was just about to leave when a door at the very end of the hallway slid open slowly. That wasn’t creepy. Cautiously, he neared the door. Out of habit he pulled his boomerang from his back and held it at the ready.

Sokka stepped into the dim room. There was nothing there. Just a small fire in the middle of the room. The flickering light cast soft shadows onto the walls and various tools Sokka couldn’t begin to tell their use.

A shiver ran up Sokka’s spine as if someone was caressing his back with cold fingers. He stepped closer to the fire, but he felt no warmth from the flames. He pulled his eyebrows together and stepped closer. Still the fire seemed cold, as if it was only a picture instead of right there.

Slowly, cautiously, he reached a hand towards the licking flames. No heat met his hand. His fingertips brushed over the fire outreaching grasp.

Green. All he could see was green. Then, as if someone had turned the fire back on, heat hit him like a punch to the gut.

Sokka stumbled backwards and blinked the dancing light spots in his eyes away.

Suddenly his chest erupted in pain, like something hard and quick had struck him. He tried to pull in a breath, but his lungs felt like they were burning from the inside. He clutched his chest, trying to feel what happened, to see if the fire in his lungs were burning through him.

Cool hands touched his shoulder, and suddenly Sokka could breathe again. He gasped for breath on his hands and knees while being vaguely aware of someone yelling something. His ears rang, but the pain was fading into a dull ache.

“Sokka! Sokka! What happened? Can you hear me?” Katara was yelling into his ear.

“Katara,” Sokka coughed and took in another gulp of air. “Meng… Aunt Wu… needed me? Then, the fire… and green flames… there was this heat, then… I couldn’t breath…” He closed his eyes and sat back on his legs.

“What? Sokka, you just walked off. We were loading up, and you just stopped.”

“What? No, Meng… she came and got me. Aunt Wu wanted to see me.”

“No one came and got you.” 

But, they did. Sokka was sure of it. Meng was right there. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” An older voice came from behind the siblings. Aunt Wu walked in and looked questioningly at them.

“Sokka said Meng went and got him. Then something about green fire and pain. I don’t really know, I followed him because he just walked off…” Katara tailed off, she didn’t really know what happened.

“Green flames?” Aunt Wu looked concerned.

“Yeah.” Sokka choked out. “The fire wasn’t giving off any heat, so I walked up to it and then suddenly there was green everywhere and the heat came back and then I felt like I was struck by lightning.”

“Mhm…” Aunt Wu tapped her chin, but was less confused now. “Meng has been with me all day. She has not run any jobs for me. I believe you saw a Spirit, Sokka.”

“So a Spirit led me here to attack me?” He hated all this Spirit mumbo-jumbo. 

“No, to show you.” Okay, yeah, she was going to have to give him a straight answer. Aunt Wu sighed, “the green flames you saw and your description of the heatless fire leads me to believe you performed a Soulmate bonding ritual.”

“What?” Sokka and Katara asked at the same time.

“Yes. I do believe you are part of the first pair of Soulmates in near a century.” Sokka grumbled about how he didn’t want to talk about it. “Well, there are many bonding rituals. This one showed you the greatest pain your Soulmate will feel in the future. From what it sounds like, it is a lot.”

“Wait, so that’s what that was? Did my Soulmate feel it too?” Sokka was not concerned for Zuko. Zuko hurt them daily when they were younger, Sokka couldn’t care less if Zuko felt that. Well maybe he did but that wasn’t the point.

“The exact details of the ritual were lost with time. Too many men experiencing childbirth caused it to not be used quite as much. I could not tell you.”

“Great, more Spirit shenanigans. And near another volcano.” Sokka stood up and was murmuring about how much he hated having a Soulmate.   
Katara and Aunt Wu shared a look.

Five minutes later, Katara joined a grumpy Sokka in Appa’s saddle, and Aang’s voice rang a clear “Yip yip.”

______

There was a dull ache in Zuko’s chest. It wasn’t anything too bad, almost like someone had punched him.

His Soulmates' pain.

Of course he needed a reminder of his Soulmate. His internal chanting of how he wasn’t broken continued as Zuko meditated. It still felt like a lie, but more like a lie that is so close to the truth, it passes as such.

Uncle was there and supported him, and Zuko was thankful he didn’t need to keep all the hate inside. It was almost a nightly occurrence now, Zuko and Uncle, talking it out.

It felt good to have someone on his side.

Now all he needed in life was to restore his honor and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow back to back updates, who am I?  
> I went into this chapter with zero thoughts and Minecraft music in the background...


	8. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the episode Bato of the Water Tribe, but just a little different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more angst... Not saying there won't be more next chapter, but still...

Zuko was very glad he held onto the Water Tribe necklace. Sure when the Water Tribe girl said it was her mothers, he was very close to giving it back. He knew what it was like to not have anything left.

But, now it had its use. It was going to lead him right to the Avatar. 

This necklace was going to take him home.

______

Bato’s room felt like home. 

It even smelled like the Southern Water Tribe. And Sokka almost cried. He missed home, and Gran-Gran, and the simplicity of not knowing who his Soulmate was.

But simplicity was impossible when you were traveling with the Avatar. So he was happy to just sit near the low fire with a bowl of sea prunes. It almost made him forget that his Soulmate was the Prince of the Fire Nation.

Banished Prince. If Zhao was telling the truth. Banished? Why was he banished? When? How?

Not that Sokka needed more questions about his Soulmate. There were so many that swarmed his head. Maybe they were all tied together, maybe they weren’t, it wasn’t like Sokka could ask. 

It’d be an interesting situation, in the middle of a fight, while trying to cause the least amount of damage to the other, asking questions. ‘Who hurt you?’ ‘Why were you banished?’ ‘What is up with your hair?’.

Sokka noticed he was zoning out when he saw Aang walk out of the room. He looked a little down, so Sokka, being the good big brother he was, followed him.

Aang made his way down to the beach and sat on the Water Tribe ship. Sokka, sat next to him, earning a surprised look from the monk.

“Hey Aang, something wrong?” Sokka tried to sound soft, but he didn’t really have practice with the whole comfort thing for anyone who wasn’t Katara.

Aang let out a sigh and looked down at his dangling feet. “I’m fine.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Sokka pressed, because he was obviously not fine.

“It’s just… I don’t want you guys to leave me.” He finally said in a small voice.

“Leave you? What are you talking about?”

“Well, if you go see your dad, I still have to go to the Northern Water Tribe. And I don’t want to be alone again.” 

Sokka wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders. “Why would we leave you. You could come along. But really, we’d go with you to the north.” 

“But, he’s your family, you haven't seen him in years.”

“Aang, you’re family now too, remember? We won’t leave you.”

Aang sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Thanks. I guess just seeing you guys look so happy at the idea of seeing your dad made me think you’d go no questions asked.”

Sokka gave a small laugh, “you don’t need to worry, if we go, you’ll be there with us.”

Aang looked at him with a small smile. At least Sokka made him feel better, so he returned to smile.

Then the thudding steps of an Ostrich-Horse interrupted their moment. “Bato of the Southern Water Tribe?” The man asked, holding up a scroll.

“I know him.” Aang said jumping down onto the sand.

The man handed him the letter, “make sure he gets this.” Then he turned and ran off.

“Really? Just going to give the letter to a child who may or may not actually know Bato? That’s smart.” Sokka said sarcastically.

Aang opened it up, and Sokka peered over his shoulder, it was a map with location circled in red. “Do you think this is your dad?” Aang asked looking over the page.

“Maybe, we should get this to Bato, so he knows where to go.”

“Will you go with him?” Aang asked, not hiding his worry very well.

“I’ll talk to Katara and then we’ll see if we’ll go. And that includes you.” Aang smiled again and they started back to the abbey.

______

The necklace led them to an abbey. Which was not where Zuko thought they’d be. But then again, he was fairly sure half their stops were completely random.

The beast stopped right outside the abbey gates, and Zuko slid off of it’s back, glad to be off that thing. 

“Be careful Nephew.” Iroh warned standing next to him.

Zuko should have known he wasn’t going to fight with him. “I will Uncle.” Zuko responded as he stalked toward the open entrance. The sandy stones echoed his steps as he looked around the closed doors and empty windows.

“Ya’ know, I’m getting real tired of you finding us just as we’re starting to relax.” A voice came from his left.

Zuko got his fire daggers and swirled around to come face-to-face with his Soulmate.

“Neat trick,” he said enthusiastically. 

“Where’s the Avatar!?” Zuko demanded.

His Soulmate rolled his eyes. “He has a name.”

He was stalling, Zuko knew that, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. “I don’t care.”

“Do you even know my name?” Zuko’s face must have given it away. “Oh come on! Seriously? I know your name!” His Soulmate looked very offended.

“The Avatar is my mission.”

“What is with your obsession with Aang? He’s a 12-year-old pacifist monk.”

“He’s the Avatar.”

“Yes, the only balance for the world.”

“He’s my ticket home.” 

His Soulmate narrowed his eyes. “Why were you banished?”

Zuko flinched, he was not expecting that question. “Stop stalling! I know he’s here!” All Zuko needed was for the Avatar to show his face, then he’d give the signal.

“Seriously, who hurt you? Was every burn a punishment? I remember every single time it happened…” His Soulmate looked genuinely worried, but it was a trick, he was the enemy.

“I deserved it.” That was all Zuko said. He shouldn’t be answering these questions, and he was close to breaking and hurting his Soulmate, pain or not.

“Dude, you weren’t even a teenager, what could you have done to deserve it? Why would you want to go back?”

He struck a nerve, Zuko lashed out and sent a fire ball right at his Soulmates face. Out of nowhere, it was blocked by a gust of wind and the Avatar, whose name was Aang, joined the fight.

Zuko smiled and whistled, the thundering footsteps telling him his plan was working. He tried not to flinch as the beast came to his left side and flicked it’s tongue out. The phantom pain on his right cheek told him his Soulmate was down for the count.

He was approaching the Avatar when water suddenly slapped his right cheek, splitting it.

“Katara! Try not to hurt him please!” His soulmate called out to his sister. So her name was Katara. But what was his?

Not that he had time to ask, he was now facing the water bender while the Avatar jumped away from the reaching tongue of the shirshu. Uncle was nowhere to be seen. 

The waterbender sent an untrained, haphazard whip his way. Zuko side stepped and rushed her. He knew he could easily fell her with a well aimed fire ball, but the fact that she was his Soulmates sister, and that she wasn’t why he was here, caused him to avoid causing bodily harm.

He slowly made her retreat from where an orange blur was dancing around an agitated bounty hunter. At least with his Soulmate out of the fight, it was easier. Sure he wasn’t a bender, but Zuko knew not to underestimate non-benders. 

“Guys! That thing sees by smell!” A call came from behind him. His Soulmate figured it out. Zuko almost felt proud about how quickly he found that out, but he was the enemy, it was sad he had to remind himself of that.

“Oh! Okay!” The orange blur hopped onto a barrel and pushed it over. Suddenly the courtyard was filled with the overwhelming scent of lavender. 

Zuko growled and let out a frustrated stream of fire towards no one in particular. He didn’t even notice the nuns dumping out the other scents onto the ground. He didn’t notice the irritated shrishu wildly lashing out his tongue.

Zuko did notice the sharp pain on his back and he definitely noticed his body go limp. This was not the plan. Zuko let out an angry puff of fire as he landed on his side.

“Sokka, are you okay?” The waterbender rushed to her brother's side. So that was his name.

Sokka. He wanted to test it. Wanted to know how it rolled off his tongue, but there were more pressing matters.

“Yeah I'm fine, feeling is coming back. Speaking of feeling, really Katara? You cut him. Now I’m going to have to feel that.” He was helped to his feet and leaned heavily on his sister. 

“You can heal him with your waterbending.” Uncle's voice came from near him. What was with people today being outside his line of sight?

The group of pains in his ass got to a fighting stance. Uncle raised his hands in surrender. “I do not wish to fight. I am just making sure my nephew is not too irritated.”

His Soulmate, Sokka, was the first to relax but that might have been because he was still mostly numb. “What do you mean heal him with my bending?” The girl asked.

“Waterbenders have that unique ability to find kinks in a person's chi and guide it to heal the body. But it seems like you have not been trained, so it is best to not try. Incase you accidentally hurt your brother in the process.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Sokka said. That name, Sokka, fits him very well. Now was not the time to be daydreaming.

“You should get going, before he can move and causes you more problems.” Uncle told them. Zuko bit back a response. “Traitor.”

“Sounds good to me.” The waterbender said promptly walking off, quickly followed by the Avatar.

Sokka hesitated, and instead of leaving walked closer. He knelt down near Uncle and looked like he had a million questions swarming his head.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. “If there is something on your mind, you should say it before it runs rampant through your thoughts.” Uncle advised. Whatever that meant.

But Sokka seemed to know what he was saying. “Why is the Avatar his ticket home?”

“I’m right here.” Zuko growled, irritated at being ignored,

“That is the terms of his banishment. In order to return to the Fire Nation he must capture the Avatar.”

“How long had he been banished?” Zuko growled again, in warning.

Uncle ignored him, “almost three years.”

Sokka- Zuko could not get over how wonderful that name sounded- looked surprised. “But Aang has only been out of the ice for a couple of months. Why…” Sokka didn’t ask that question, but decided another was okay to ask. “It was his father. Wasn’t it?”

“The Fire Lord is the only one who can banish a prince.” That wasn’t the question, Uncle knew that, still Sokka did not press.

He let out a sigh and stood up. 

Then they were gone. Home seemed farther away than ever.

Zuko felt so crushed by another failure, that he didn’t have room to be irritated with Uncle.

When Zuko was alone in his room, the night getting late, he let himself finally see what it felt like to say his Soulmate’s name out loud.

“Sokka.” It rolled off his tongue perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you dudes liked it.  
> Also I love reading your comments, if I don't respond it's because I don't know how to respond to positive feedback...


	9. JEONG-JEONG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally didn't come to mind because I forgot Zuko still had a certain necklace... But yeah, title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jeong-Jeong, he is 10000% done and I love it

Sokka didn’t think this festival was a good idea. Yes they had masks on, but blue stood out amongst the reds and oranges of the fire nation. At least Aang blended in. 

But still, this was dangerous. Not only did they have Zuko on their trail, the creep Zhao was also hunting them. Seriously, that dude creeped Sokka out. Also his sideburns were horrible. Was bad hair some sort of Fire Nation fad?

So Sokka was keeping an eye out while Aang and Katara were mesmerized by the show. The performers made shapes and faces with the puffs of flame they threw into the night sky. If they weren’t firebenders, Sokka would have found it impressive. But they were, so it just put Sokka on edge. 

It was almost like there wasn’t a war going on. All these people having fun, not caring about how much they spent, or who was there. It rubbed Sokka the wrong way. People in the south, or even in the Earth Kingdom, couldn’t even imagine having a celebration like this with a war going on. 

The Fire Nation took and killed, and left a trail of suffering everywhere they went, and they were having fun at a festival. With each passing second, Sokka got more and more irritated. 

A strong hand suddenly gripped his arm, nails digging into his skin. Sokka spun to be met with a masked face. Without warning, the face leaned closer and whispered in an eerily familiar raspy voice, “Zhao’s here, you need to leave.”

Before Sokka could ask questions, or even realize that that was Zuko, the masked face was gone. But only after he felt them press something heavy into his hand.

He took one look at his mother's necklace and knew they needed to leave.

______

Zuko could have kept the necklace, it’s proven it’s worth before, but they needed to trust him. He was just lucky he was able to warn them. 

Zuko was a little irritated with him though, why was he still wearing blue? He stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a miracle no one had noticed and asked him about it. Zuko might need to talk to Sokka about that, not that he wanted to give the enemy tips on how to hide better.

Honestly, Zuko needed to sort out his feelings for Sokka. Yes he was very handsome, and strong, and his name was perfect, but he was friends with the Avatar. 

Zuko wasn’t going to get into the whole ‘he’s male’ thing right now. He was not broken. The spirits just liked to mess with people. Especially Zuko. But that was more about how they met and all their interactions thus far.

But he warned them, and hopefully Zhao wouldn’t capture the Avatar, whose name was Aang. Zuko didn’t want to have to rescue him again, considering last time he got hit in the face with an arrow.

The festival noises grew as fireworks popped in the sky. It was a beautiful display, if Zuko could pay attention and not keep track of the increasing number of soldiers.

______

Jeong-Jeong was a character. He was grumpy and always seemed to be irritated with someone. But if Aang was learning, all was good.

Sokka spent most of the time roaming sound, meeting everyone. Most of them were Fire Nation, which put him on edge. But Jeong-Jeong trusted them, and Sokka would trust Jeong-Jeong with his life.

Why he would was unclear, but the man just gave off this aura that was the complete opposite of Zhao’s, so he was valid.

All the Fire Nation runaways also opened Sokka’s eyes to the effects of the war on everyone. Most of the people here had lost someone, a soldier taken from home, drafted and sent for cannon fodder. 

This war needed to end soon, Sokka didn't think the world could handle much more blood shed. It pained him that Aang was their only hope. He was so young, and yet, he had suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation like everyone else.

The man himself, Jeong-Jeong, was approaching Sokka, looking slightly annoyed. “Aang giving you a hard time?” Sokka joked, sort of. That kid was a handful.

“I left him to concentrate on a leaf.” Was Sokka imagining things, or was Jeong-Jeong smug about having a 12-year-old stand still for hours and watch a leaf. Good ol’ Jeong-Jeong.

They passed each other and continued on their respective ways. Then Sokka heard a scream that made his blood run cold.

Katara.

His feet pumped fast as he rushed to her. He was kneeling on the edge of the river, soaking her hands in it. Her breath was ragged and he saw burns cover her hands. Sokka’s blood went from cold to boiling in seconds.

Sokka was about to ask her questions, when the water around her hands started to glow a soft blue, like when they found Aang in the iceberg.

Slowly, Sokka watched as the burns on her hands faded into nothing. No scars, no evidence.

Then Aang ran up, blubbering an apology, and Sokka connected two dots he didn’t want to connect.

“You burned her.” Was all he could say, he almost felt numb. Aang wouldn’t. Not on purpose. Not ever.

“I-I thought, I thought I could, control, maybe just,” He looked panicked, breathing uneven.

“It’s okay.” Katara said softly. She held up her hands with a smile dimed by the tears rushing down her cheeks. “See, no burns. I’m fine. You didn’t mean to.”

“I know, but I did! What if you couldn’t heal yourself? What if I hit you somewhere else? What if-” Aang was cut off by Jeong-Jeong.

“Zhao’s here, you must leave.” Jeong-Jeong didn’t show much emotion, but Sokka figured he was worried. Maybe. The man was a statue.

So they pinned the conversation for later, and rushed off. Glad they hadn’t unpacked from Appa.

______

Zuko watched from the shadows as Sokka and his friends flew off. He told himself he was spying to see their heading, but it was hard to lie to oneself. 

Zuko was there to make sure his Soulmate was safe.

And sense he knew they were, he crept back to his ship and set their heading. It wasn’t perfect following from the sea, but it was close enough.

He was so focused, he didn’t notice Zhao’s ship approaching like death upon a wounded soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, I hope y'all liked it. Apparently this story is good and so many people are leaving Kudos??? Thank you???


	10. I Love Yue So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue is the best I love her and she's beautiful

Zuko considered himself very lucky to only have a broken foot and minor burns. It could have been a lot worse. Zhao wanted it to be worse. Honestly, Zuko wanted to kill Zhao as soon as possible, but Uncle had other plans.

So Zuko quietly infiltrated Zhao’s ship, nursing his leg so that it would heal quickly. He just hoped that whatever Zhao had planned for the North, Sokka wasn’t in the middle of it.

______

Yue was beautiful. Her white hair glowed against her dark skin. Her eyes shimmered in ways the stars failed to do. Her laugh, spirits her laugh…

Sokka was totally enchanted. Everything around him faded when he was with Yue. Everything was perfect, she was perfect. Sokka could barely think straight around her.

Why did Aang have to have such a big mouth? Why did Yue hear him? Why did she ask about it?

“Have you met your Soulmate?” The beautiful princess asked him.

Sokka’s smile fell and he looked away. “Yeah.” 

She noticed his change, she leaned against the rail of the bridge and lightly touched his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about them?”

“No.” But that was a lie. He really wanted to sit down and talk to someone about it. He refused to answer Katara’s questions, and Aang was 12. They wouldn’t understand most of it. Besides, he did want them to know everything, somethings he just wanted to keep to himself. 

“Okay. But, just know, I’ll be here when you’re ready.” With that she walked off. Well, walking was one one to put it, but ‘floating’ would be a more accurate term.

Life would be easier if she was his Soulmate, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually wish it. He hated that. He hated how he didn’t hate Zuko. He hated that he was worried for him. Hated that he hoped Zuko was okay.

What had even happened? His foot felt broken, and he definitely felt new burns. But how?

Sokka hated that he looked up to the waxing moon and prayed to Tui that Zuko would be okay.

*  
Sokka watched as Katara, fueled with holy rage, battled Sexist Asshole. Sokka refused to learn his name, or really anyone’s name for that matter. He even started to call the Chief, Chief Doesn't Deserve Yue, in his mind.

The longer he was in the North, the more he hated the place. The tall shimmering buildings and master waterbenders only served to show more what the South lacked. 

They had welcomed Sokka and Katara, telling them they were glad to see someone from their sister tribe, yet they didn’t ask if there was anything they could do to help the South. On top of that, they refused to teach the last remaining waterbender the South had.

So yeah, Sokka was enjoying the show Katara was putting on, and that she was keeping Sexist Asshole on his toes, but he didn’t like how she was going to lose. Because Katara was a prodigy, but was no match for someone who’d been practicing for years.

Sokka wasn’t surprised that she lost, but he wasn’t happy about how she lost. The guy was just sour that he was being beaten by a 14-year-old girl.

Then Sexist Asshole started saying something about Mom’s necklace, and Sokka wanted to take his head off. He didn’t though, when he saw Yue slip off, looking upset.

Sokka heard Pakuu agree to teach Katara, so he went looking for Yue. 

He found her on a bridge a little ways away from where Yue normally was. He silently joined her, waiting for her to start talking. He knew not to pry, if she wanted to tell him, she would.

They stood there quietly for a while, Yue looking up to the sky. Then she sighed. “I hate it.”

“What?”

“That women can be owned.” Her hand went to her neck and he saw the necklace. “I never wanted to be married. But my father made the arrangements.”

“Yue…” He didn’t know what to say, so he said what he’d been keeping in for a while. “My Soulmate is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.” He didn’t look at her, he didn’t want to see the hatred on her face. “Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like without a Soulmate, but other times, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. It took me a while to understand what being his Soulmate actually meant, but the idea that our souls perfectly complete each other, it makes me feel good. Like I have a purpose…”

He thought Yue was going to be sad, disgusted, or even angry, he was ready for that. He wasn’t ready for her to hug him. The surprise was short lived though, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m happy for you,” Yue whispered into his shoulder.

Those words floored him. No one had ever expressed that they were in any way glad that he had a soulmate after they found out who it was. “Thank you,” was all he could whisper into her snowy hair. 

They pulled apart after spirits knew how long. Yue sniffed and gave a watery smile. Sokka again was hit with how beautiful she was, but like the way the moon was beautiful.

“You know, I have the perfect thing to cheer us up.” Sokka led her by the hand to where Appa and Momo were.

______

They neared the Northern Water Tribe, and Zuko knew he needed to leave. He needed to warn someone about what Zhao planned to do.

He knew Zhao was a monster, but to try this? This was why the Fire Nation were viewed as demons. Zuko knew he couldn’t stand idle, so he hoped whoever he found would listen to him.

As Zuko dove into the frigid waters, he pleaded that he’d make it on time.

Zuko felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he swam faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating if Yue lives or dies, I love her and I don't want to kill her off, but then again, causing pain and suffering is my favorite past time.


	11. Zuko Needs To Think Things Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, honey, please, you're killing me.

Sokka told Yue everything he could remember about Zuko and growing up with a Soulmate. Well, almost everything, he kept out how bad it hurt, and how often it hurt. He didn’t want to make Yue sad.

But he told her about when he first learned he had a soulmate. He told her about the first time he felt Zuko’s pain. He told her about wanting to rescue his Soulmate from the Fire Nation. He told her about his Soulmark. He told her about how he never talked about it again. He told her about when he first met Zuko. He told her about hating it.

He told her about the Spirit World. He told her about the flowers, and the sky. He told her about the laws of the Fire Nation.

Then finally, he told her about what he felt the night he got his Soulmark. This time he didn’t gloss over the pain. 

Sokka felt good to finally tell someone about everything, or most of it anyway. He’d been keeping it all inside, worried about what Katara would think, worried about upsetting Aang. Scared that it didn’t seem so horrible anymore.

Sokka didn’t know when it stopped being so bad. Maybe it was the one of the volcanic Soulmate mishaps. Or maybe it was one of the many nights he couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was the nights he did sleep, and fell into nightmares.

Whenever it was, Sokka was glad it happened. 

“Zuko needs someone like you.” The princess broke through his thoughts and he frowned, what did she mean? “You’re kind and strong. He’s been through a lot it seems, he’ll need you.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess.” Sokka hadn’t really put into words exactly what she was saying, but now, it made a lot of sense. Maybe the spirits weren’t so crazy. Maybe.

“Well, I hope you two live very happily.”

“Whoa, you make it sound like we’re going to get married! I mean, I was just talking about maybe being friends! That’s, not at all what was going through my mind.” Sokka quickly said defensively, he just stopped hating the guy!

Yue giggled and rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

Sokka made a noise of protest, about to say something to defend his honor, when he saw gray snowflakes land on Yue’s perfectly white hair.

Sokka quickly turned around and squinted. Off in the distance he saw large, black, moving blurs.

Fire Nation.

______

Zuko really should have thought this through.

With only the flimsy winter gear from Zhao’s ship and his breathing exercises, Zuko was cold. The water quickly seeped into his bones, and he knew if he stopped moving, it’d freeze him.

Zuko wondered what it felt like to freeze to death. If he’d be in pain. If Sokka would feel it. He didn’t want to find out, so he continued to swim. But soon he needed to breathe, but where could he surface?

Zuko really should have thought this through.

Uncle was always telling Zuko that he needed to sit down and think. But Zuko, being the 16-year-old that he was, never listened. If he lived, he’d try to listen to Uncle more.

Maybe it was how desperate Zuko was, or the spirits were favoring him, but he finally emerged from warming water into what looked like an oasis.

Three people were in the oasis. The Avatar, Sokka’s sister, and a white-haired girl about his age. With the noise he made from surfacing and coughing up water he didn’t remember breathing in, they heard him and jumped up.

Katara, that was her name, turned quickly, and reacted quicker. She encased him in a block of ice, slamming him into the wall of the oasis. 

“Wait!” He was able to spit out between coughs. 

“Why?” Jeez, what was she, five?

“Because it’s important!” He tried to tell her but she splashed his face with a small burst of water.

“Yue! Your father asked me to-” Sokka’s voice stopped as he walked into the scene. “Zuko?”

The white-haired girl, who Zuko assumed was Yue, gasped. “This is Prince Zuko?”

So Sokka talked about him with strange white-haired girls from the Northern Water Tribe. “Yes, now listen to me! Zhao-” Katara hit his face with water again. This time sending him into a rough, lung shaking coughing fit.

“Katara!” Sokka’s voice sounded strained. He must have felt the harsh air that tore at Zuko’s lungs and throat. “He saved us from Zhao once, we should hear him out!”

“We can’t trust him!” She argued. He couldn’t blame her, he wasn’t exactly trustworthy.

“But we can hear him out. Stop hitting him in the face!” She glared at him, but lowered her arms. “Thank you,” he turned to Zuko, “now, what about Zhao?”

Zuko told them of Zhao’s crazy plan. Of how he wanted to kill the moon spirit. When he planned to do it. Why it was crazy.

After he was done, Yue looked at the pond in the middle of a grassy island in the oasis. Two koi fish swam around each other. Tui and La. The Moon and Ocean spirit. Zuko’s eyes widened when he realized that they were right there.

Then she spoke. Her voice was soft, light, beautiful. “I was born silent. The healers said I was not going to make it. But my parents begged the spirits to save me. Tui, she answered, and when my parents laid me in the oasis water, my hair turned white. I started to cry and my parents knew I was going to live.”

“Yue…” Sokka reached a hand to her and gently touched her shoulder. A pang in jealousy went through Zuko, but he decided to pretend that he felt nothing. “We can’t let that happen.” Sokka turned to Katara, “let him go.”

“But-” He sent her a stern look. She let out an angry breath and suddenly the ice holding him to the snow wall fell away.

Zuko fell forward, just catching himself in his broken foot. Sokka sucked in a harsh breath, and grabbed Zuko’s elbow. “Jeez Zuko, what happened to you?”

“Zhao exploded my ship.” Zuko answered honestly, which apparently was a bad choice.

“What?!” Sokka nearly dropped him. Zuko then realized for him to drop him, he had to be carrying him. If he wasn’t so cold, he would have blushed. Because Sokka was supporting most of his weight. “Katara, can you heal his foot?”

“No.” She really was a five-year-old.

“Katara, if you don't, your brother will feel the pain too.” Zuko was starting to like Yue.

“Fine,” she huffed and stomped over. Sokka lowered him to the ground and Katara roughly got to work.

Zuko looked up to the rising moon. Soon Zhao would retreat his ships and start the second part of his plan.

Zuko hoped they could stop Zhao. He was starting to get colder and colder, the swim in the arctic water finally getting to him. He was very thankful, and surprised, when Sokka draped his own parka over his shoulders. 

He also hoped everyone survived tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I split this chapter into two chapters so I could have some Yue and Zuko interaction? Pfft, nooooo.
> 
> Yes.


	12. God I love Yue So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder how Yue and Zuko interact???

Zuko showing up was unexpected. Sokka was really surprised when he saw him held up by Katara’s ice on a snow wall. At first he thought he had Midnight Sun Madness. 

But no, there was Prince Zuko, wet and shivering under Sokka’s parka. Sokka knew Zuko was crazy, but swimming in this water… that was a whole new level of insane. Sokka was pretty sure the only thing keeping Zuko alive was his firebending. Which Sokka was very glad for.

Katara had healed his foot, and Sokka sighed in relief. He didn’t even realize how bad it was. He must have just gotten used to it. Thank the spirits for Katara’s magic water healing.

Sokka studied Zuko’s trembling frame. His hair was less taken care of, and his clothes were slightly too big. It must have been a tough week.

Zuko’s teeth chattered together and he brought his hands to his face. Warm steam washed over them, causing them to shake less. Sokka was very glad of Zuko’s firebending.

Yue sat down in front of Zuko and gently took his hands between hers. At first Zuko almost pulled his hands back, not used to sudden contact, but he let her warm his hands in hers.

Sokka felt jealous, he just didn’t know of who. He’d have to sort that out.

“I’m Yue.” Yue broke the silence Sokka hadn’t even noticed.

“You already know who I am.” Zuko said awkwardly. Sokka thought that if he wasn’t so cold, he’d be blushing. Zuko was an awkward turtleduck. 

Yue giggled. “Yes. Sokka has told me a lot about you.” Her face fell slightly, she studied Zuko’s face. “What was it like when you first met Sokka?”

At least she didn’t ask him about his childhood. That wouldn’t end well. “Oh, umm…” Obviously he was not expecting that question. “He, uh, hit me with his boomerang.” He finally said. Awkward turtleduck.

Yue giggled again. “One of the first times he saw me, he fell off a walkway directly into freezing water.” Zuko let out an amused grunt. “Then I couldn’t get him to leave me alone. He was like a leech. But that’s okay, he’s a funny leech.”

“Gee thanks.” Sokka said sarcastically. This was weird, Zuko and Yue, talking about him in the spirit oasis, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“I once saw him in a dress.” Zuko was practically burying his face into Sokka’s parka, but Sokka could have sworn he was smiling.

“It was armor!”

“And makeup.” He was definitely smiling.

“It was Kyoshi Warrior war paint!”

Yue started laughing, “really?” Zuko nodded. “Oh my. I wish I could have seen it.”

“Alright, that’s enough talking about me! Yue! Let’s talk about you!” Sokka said, a dark blush rising to his cheeks.

“Yue, let’s talk about you?” Zuko questioned. Yue raised an eyebrow and shared a conspiratorial look with Zuko. Them being friends was a mistake. Were they friends? They just met, but they definitely seemed like friends.

“Come on! You know what I mean!”

“Do I?” Yue asked. Sokka sighed and gave up. They were impossible. “Lighten up Sokka. We’re only playing.” Sokka was about to thank her, “I bet you looked great in the dress.” Zuko snorted.

Katara rounded on them. “Look, I’m glad you’re all having a fun time laughing it up, but do I need to remind you that Zhao could be here any second?” She was all righteous fury.

The mood tuned somber, and Zuko gently pulled his hands back from Yue’s. Sokka had forgotten that she had his hands in the first place. 

The world came crashing back and Sokka remembered that Zuko was prince of the Fire Nation. He was chasing them and trying to capture Aang. He was the bad guy.

But looking at him now, Sokka only saw a broken kid who grew up hiding. He saw a shivering teenager whose father banished him, burned him, broke him, and called it love. He saw someone who grew-up where they could be killed by just loving someone.

Yet he was the bad guy. Black and white. Good and bad. No middle ground.

But, there had to be. Zuko was the grey area. He was the inbetween. He made Sokka’s head spin.

But there wasn’t time to think about that, because Zhao barged into the oasis.

______

Zhao had with him sixteen firebenders and deadly determination. He bursted into the oasis, like a Cheetah-Hound on the scent of a wounded Quail-Pigeon. 

Katara, who was already standing and at the ready, water wiped the nearest firebenders into the frigid water and froze them to their chins.

Sokka jumped up, boomerang flying through the air and war club swinging left and right.

Zuko was slow, he knew that. He was cold and shivering, so he wasn’t as fast as he could have been. It took him nearly twice as long as it should have to fell the firebenders. Sokka and Katara were more ready, and had gotten through most of them by the time Zuko knocked down three.

Katara’s water was slicing this way and that way, and Sokka’s boomerang almost hit Zhao twice. They were a well-oiled machine. A much better fighting team than they had been in previous battles. Katara must have found a teacher in the north.

But it wasn’t enough. The moon turned red, and Zuko saw Zhao holding a wiggling bag dripping water. The moon spirit, Tui was her name.

Yue gasped and fell to her knees. Sokka ran to her, looking worried. Zuko was worried too.

Zhao lit one of his hands on fire and smiled. “Zuko. What a surprise. I thought that explosion killed you. But at least now I get to kill you myself.”

Sokka growled from Yue’s side. Yue had a look of pure anger on her soft face. But it was Katara who reacted first. “Leave him alone!” She yelled, trying to send a wave of water toward Zhao.

But no water came, Zhao smiled evilly. He was busy gloating when Sokka threw his boomerang.

Zhao was barely able to block the attack, fury lining his face. “That’s enough!” He brought his fist closer to the bag, nearly touching the still trashing form of Tui.

Yue let out a cry of pain. Her connection to the moon spirit must be linking their pain.

Zuko thought it was over, Zhao won, when Uncle's voice came from his left.

“Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash ten fold on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the wait for updates took this long, but I've written some more outlines for the next chapters so it shouldn't be too long before I post the next one. ❤


	13. Thanks The Spirits For Katara's Magic Healing Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Zhao is an asshole.

“Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash ten fold on you!” Uncle yelled from Zuko’s left. 

Zuko felt new determination fill him. This wasn’t over. Zhao now had to deal with The Dragon Of The West.

“You!” Zhao spit angrily. “I should have known.” A sickly sweet smile spread across his face. “Two traitors in one day, of the Fire Lord's own family as well… I can’t wait to bring you both back for judgement.”

“Zhao…” Uncle warned. “Put the spirit back. Killing the moon spirit will hurt more than the water benders.”

“I’ll go down in history as the greatest firebender ever!”

“Do you think Agni will be happy with you killing Tui, his sister?” At first Zuko didn’t know who spoke, but then he turned and saw Yue painfully getting to her feet, glaring at Zhao.

“What does a little girl like you know of the spirits?” Zhao taunted.

“More than you.” He looked down her nose at him, not letting him get to her. Zuko knew he liked Yue for a reason.

“Zhao! Put the spirit back! Do you really want to see who will win a fight between us?” Uncle said. Uncle would win, hands down. Zuko knew it, every firebender in the world knew it, Zhao knew it, the Avatar’s flying bison probably knew it...

Zhao growled, debating what he would do, when the Avatar lifted from the lotus position near the pond, eyes and tattoos glowing blue.

Zhao’s eyes grew wide, he had seen what the Avatar could do when like this.

“Put Tui back.” Hundreds of voices came from Aang’s body.

Zuko could have sworn Zhao shit himself. It was a scary display. Zuko watched with a triumphant smile as Zhao lowered the bag into the pond. 

Tui swam out and was greeted by La. They seemed to dance around each other before slowly returning to the swirling pattern they did before they were interrupted.

They won. They beat Zhao. Yue was smiling, Sokka was turning to Yue. The moon turned back to it’s full white shape. 

The Avatar lowered to the ground and stopped glowing. Katara caught him, helping him stand. He looked exhausted. And honestly Zuko had forgotten he was there.

Time moved slowly. Zuko saw Zhao smile. Saw him get his stance ready. Saw the steam that came before the fire ball.

Zuko didn’t even realize he was moving. But suddenly he was standing directly in the path of the fire aimed for the pond. He didn’t have time to do much else but bring his hands up to his face and close his eyes.

______

Sokka didn’t see what happened, it was all too fast.

One moment Zhao was putting the moon spirit back, the next, Zuko was in front of Zhao. Then pain. Burning. Yelling.

Sokka’s vision turned red and he moved. He wasn’t fully aware what he was doing, but he didn’t stop. He swung his war club into Zhao’s temple. That’s why you always wear helmets, kids.

He hit him so hard blood tracked down his face. Iroh rushed past him and ran to a body that fell into the pond.

Zuko.

Sokka’s vision righted itself and the pain of a burn engulfed his chest. He cried out in pain and turned to see Katara running to Zuko.

She used the water from the oasis to heal Zuko’s still burning chest. The sweet smell, almost like caramel, of burning flesh filled the air. It made Sokka sick.

The pain went away slowly, he watched in wonder as the angry red mark faded and disappeared. Thank the spirits for Katara’s magic water healing. 

Sokka looked at the limp body of Zhao. No one bothered to check if he was still alive.

Yue touched Sokka’s shoulder and lowered herself down next to him. Had he fallen? Why was he on the ground? Maybe she was going to say something, but the Northern Water Tribe chose that moment to run into the oasis.

The Chief looked at everyone, the waterbenders with him ready to fight. “What happened?”

Yue stood and spoke clearly, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Prince Zuko saved me. I owe him my life, no harm will come to him or this other firebender.” The men made to protest, her hand came up, her voice angry. “No! You will listen to me! I am your princess and thus have authority over everyone but my father! Zuko saved me by taking a well aimed fireball that was going to kill the moon spirit. Not only that, but he risked his life to warn us of Zhao’s,” she waved to the still body of the firebender, “plan. He did it all while on a broken foot and suffering from hyperthermia.”

Yue looked from warrior to warrior, daring anyone to object. Sokka thought they’d have a problem when Pack-Of-Umbrellas stepped forward. But to everyone’s shock, he nodded to Iroh, who bowed in return. “I believe Princess Yue, and must insist on helping General Iroh and Prince Zuko.”

Pile-Of-Socks knew Iroh? That was unexpected to say the least. But he was agreeing with Yue, maybe Sokka should learn his name…

The Chief looked like he wanted to protest, but Zuko went onto a coughing fit startling everyone.

Sokka rushed to his side and helped him out of the water. Sokka’s parka was burned up and Zuko was shivering. No amount of magic water could fix hyperthermia. 

Sokka gently lowered him onto the grass, glad he wasn’t on snow. Zuko’s golden eyes looked up at him, hazed over.

He looked like he was about to say something, but Sokka shushed him. “Hey, save your strength. You’re really cold and I don’t want you to waste any heat.” He knew that was pig-bull shit, but it got Zuko to close his mouth.

“Why are you so buddy-buddy with the prince of the Fire Nation?” Hahn. Sokka wished he had been hurt so bad he couldn’t talk.

“I’m not-” Yue touched his shoulder, silencing him.

Sokka trusted Yue, he did, with his life. But did she really have to tell the entirety of the Northern Water Tribe what he hadn’t even told his sister for months? “Sokka and Zuko are the first pair of Soulmates in a century.”

But it got them to shut up, and agree to help. 

Zuko was going to be alright. Thank the spirits he was such a determined pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I get to add the Yue Lives tag
> 
> Me: The next update will be soon  
> Also me: the next update was not soon


	14. The Second Update To Make Up For The Long Wait <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is a worried boyfri- Soulmate, I meant Soulmate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the names I gave to Planet-Uranus

Sokka carried Zuko to the healer. Pocket-Sun-Dial escorted him, along with Iroh. The two old men talked in hushed tones, but Sokka didn’t care enough to pay attention. 

Getting Zuko to the healers okay was top priority. He looked at Zuko’s shaking body, his lips blue and face paler than it should have been. The angry red scar on his face stood out more.

One of the older warriors, a man named Yutou had given Sokka his parka to keep Zuko warm. Sokka decided he liked Yutou the most out of all the warriors in the north.

They neared the healer building, and the noises of others being healed filled the air. Because of waterbending, the healing process took less time than it did in the south.

Several people got to their feet as Sokka carried Zuko into the building. Most people gasped, or got into definitive positions. It wasn’t until Pine-Tree walked in and glared at everyone, that the noises stopped.

An elderly woman walked up and spoke in hushed tones to Plain-Old-Platypus. She nodded her head and waved Sokka to an empty back room. Sokka was glad of the isolation.

“Lay him on the bed.” She instructed moving around the room and getting a fire going. Sokka gently lowered Zuko onto the bed, the former curling in on himself. “Good. He saved the Princess, yes?” She gathered blankets from a cabinet on the far side of the room.

“Yes.” She brought over the blankets, laying each one over Zuko’s small, shivering form. Sokka’s heart tightened. Zuko was going to be alright, he told himself.

“There’s not much I could do for hyperthermia but keep him warm, it would be better if there was another body adding heat… We should also remove the wet clothes from him.” Sokka nodded. In the south they had to deal with a lot of hyperthermia.

Suddenly the door barged open and Yue flurried in. Sokka was really glad she was there. She smiled at Sokka and the healer, bowing a little. Then she turned to the bed, “how is he?”

“He should be fine, Princess.” The healer bowed low.

“Thanks to you.” Sokka added. She walked over and hugged him.

“Are you okay?” She asked, concern pulling at her features.

“Yeah, a little cold, but I’ll live.” Sokka sat on the edge of the bed, looking over the top of Zuko’s head, the only thing showing. “I hate that hair-cut.” He laughed softly.

“It is funny looking.” Yue joined him on the bed. She turned to the healer, “can you leave us for a few minutes?” The healer nodded and shut the door behind her.

“What if he doesn't make it?” Sokka asked despite himself.

“Sokka, I know he will. He’s been through a lot, it will take more than cold water to kill him.” Yue touched Zuko's head, studying him closely.

Sokka knew she was right, yet he feared. When had he started caring for Zuko? When did losing him become such a horrible thing? Wouldn’t his life be easier without Zuko? Wouldn’t he be better off without a Soulmate?

“You need him too.” Yue said, now studying Sokka’s face. He frowned. What did she mean? “One day you’ll see it too. I just hope it’s soon.” She smiled and adjusted the blankets on Zuko.

Sokka leaned against the wall and drummed his fingers on Zuko’s shoulder. He thought about it. Does he need Zuko? Maybe he did. He just couldn’t see it. Sokka shivered and crossed his legs.

“Maybe you should have a blanket.” Yue suggested. Sokka shook his head, Zuko needed them more. “Sokka… You’re so hard headed.” She smiled fondly. Her hand reached to her neck, something she did often. It grounded her, kept her form dreaming. A reminder that she was owned.

But her neck was bare, Sokka’s eyes widened. Yue gasped and turned to him, “I convinced my father to call off the engagement!”

“Really?” Yue nodded. Sokka leapt up and hugged her. “Yue! That’s great! I’m so happy for you! How did you convince him?” If the north was anything, it was a bunch of sexist old men set in their ways.

“I told him that I refused to marry Hahn, and that it was doing nothing for the tribe. Hahn is egotistical, and no one would want him as chief. Then Katara, in all her righteousness, went Avatar state on them and said I should be able to choose. She’s on a rampage now, yelling at the counsel.” Yue’s smile was bursting. Sokka could tell she was happier than she’d been in a long time.

“That’s wonderful Yue.” Sokka said, pulling away from their hug. Yue deserved so much more than Hahn could give her.

The healer walked in followed by Iroh, who was done talking to Purple-Lipstick. Yue put on her princess face and looked calmly at the healer. “Yes?”

“I’ve made medicated tea for the young man.” She handed Sokka a hot cup of amber tea. It smelled like honey. “It will help warm him up on the inside.”

Sokka handed the cup to Yue and started rearranging the blankets and lifted Zuko up to a sitting position. Zuko shivered and opened his eyes. When he saw it was Sokka moving him he relaxed a little more.

He brought his knees to his chest and sent a questioning look to Sokka. Who had taken the cup from Yue.

“You need to drink this.” Sokka said softly. Zuko reached out his hands, but he was shaking too bad to drink it. So Sokka guided the cup to his lips and watched as he took small sips.

“I gave him a smaller dosage than normal, since he is warmer on the inside than waterbenders.” The healer said politely.

“How long until he’s back on his feet?” Iroh asked.

“A few days at most. Most people couldn’t survive a swim in that water for too long. His inner fire is the only thing keeping him from freezing on the inside.” With that the healer took back the cup and left.

Iroh let out a sigh and sat in a chair near the bedside. He looked to his nephew. “My connections have given us time and supplies when we leave. But I don’t want to leave until he’s well.”

“He will be soon. Hanala is one of the best healers we have. She’s seen almost everything.” Yue said in confidence. Sokka was glad she was here.

“I don’t doubt that. I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced, I am Iroh. And you are of course the beautiful princess Yue.” He bowed his head and smiled warmly.

Yue returned the smile. “I believe you are Zuko’s uncle.”

“Yes. And you are his friend.” Iroh looked again at Zuko, who had fallen asleep sitting up. That must have been a side effect of the tea. “I am glad you two became friends, Zuko had never really been around anyone his own age.”

“Me either. Sokka had told me a lot about Zuko, so when I found out who he was, I guess I just accepted him as he is.” 

Iroh smiled a small, sad smile. “He needs acceptance.”

Sokka was watching the conversation, thinking about if someone had told him Princess Yue would be sitting at Prince Zuko’s bedside, talking to General Iroh, he would have called them crazy. But now, it was happening. What a time to be alive.

Zuko started to slide down the wall and Sokka pulled him back up, he didn’t want him getting a neck cramp. But he went a little too far and Zuko's head rolled onto his shoulder. Zuko shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, cuddling up to Sokka’s side.

What a time to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update Monday, bc I have no school, but then I'll try to update on Tuesdays.


	15. Start of Book Two: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a time skip, unanswered questions, and Toph

Now for book two! Yay!! :þ 

Azula always lies.

Zuko knew that.

But, what if she wasn’t lying? What if Father had changed his mind?

Not that Father had ever changed his mind about anything. Once he was set on something, it happened.

But…

Zuko wanted to go home. So bad. He wanted to be in his room. To see the turtleducks. He wanted everything to go back to how it was.

But…

He wanted to go home, but not where Father was. He wanted to go back to the Fire Nation, but not where he could die because something that wasn’t under his control.

But…

Azula always lies.

Zuko  _ knew _ that. 

______

Maybe Sokka was against the underground fighting ring at first, but this was awesome. Big buff men were throwing rocks at each other and yelling, it was beautiful.

The Boulder was amazing, if Sokka did say so himself. If Sokka had to pick one person to fight the Fire Lord other than Aang, the literal Avatar, it’d be The Boulder. Maybe that was a little much, but still, his name was The Boulder.

So Sokka was not expecting when the Blind Bandit, a little girl half the size of himself, wiped the floor with The Boulder. Okay, so maybe he booed a nine-year-old, but he really liked The Boulder.

Now it turns out she is actually blind and her parents don’t know she’s the champion of an underground fighting ring. Or was, until Aang took the title. What a life she lives.

And she kept looking(haha, get it?) at him weird. She’d turn her head to him and draw her eyebrows together, like there was something wrong with him. Maybe Sokka was a little unnerved by the nine(twelve) year-old.

Maybe Aang would talk her into joining, or maybe not. Sokka didn’t really care, he still thought The Boulder would be a good teacher. This opinion had nothing to do with how weird Toph looked(haha) at him.

Seriously, he didn’t have anything on his face, And even if he did, she couldn’t  _ see _ it. Toph had no reason to look at him like that. He’d have to ask her about that. It was really creeping him out.

Sokka had even asked Katara about it, but she looked(because she actually can) at him like he was insane. Saying that she was blind and couldn’t  _ look  _ at him weird. Which Sokka knew, but still…

Sokka would just have to ask her. 

______

That was the third time Zuko had nearly run into Uncle because he stopped to inspect a flower that could or could not be tea.

It’d been a tough past couple of days. Zuko had known Azula always lied, but he had still believed her. Now him and Uncle were on the run.

Zuko’s head felt weird without his phoenix tail, and the hair growing in was starting to itch. Uncle said it would pass, but Zuko didn’t really think Uncle knew what he was talking about. 

Either way, not that it really mattered. Because they were on the run, hungry, dirty, and very tired.

Zuko could remember the feeling he got when he watched his hair drift down the river, floating away from him. If he was Uncle he might have made some metaphor to life or emotions, but he wasn’t. So he just felt what he felt.

Empty.

He had no purpose. No home. No title. Nothing.

No, he had a Soulmark. 

He had a Soulmark. He had Sokka. Maybe he wasn’t as empty as he felt.

Then he ran into Uncle and he stopped thinking about much of anything except yelling about something.

______

Sokka really liked Toph. She was great. Strong, funny, the best earthbender he’d ever met, the list went on.

But she still looked(he really should stop making these jokes) at him weird. And he hadn't asked. Not because he was worried or scared, but because it didn’t seem like the right time. 

Besides, Toph and Katara were at each other's throats. He found it best to avoid both of them. For fear of death.

Aang might know something, but then again, Aang was a 12-year-old pacifist monk, so probably not.

Soon. He’d ask Toph soon. Probably.

______

Sugar Queen was getting on Toph's nerves. She made it seem like Toph needed help, but they didn’t need anyones help.

It also was annoying they kept using the wrong pronouns. Sure Toph at times was female, but now, they weren’t. And maybe Toph should tell everyone, but it felt better to be angry about it.

Then they broke. That was it. They couldn’t stand Sugar Queen nagging, Snoozles weird walking pattern, and Twinkle Toes oddly optimistic outlook on the whole ‘Get Rid Of The Fire Lord’ business.

So they left. They walked away. Far away. As far as they wanted. Because no one could tell them what to do, what to say, who to be.

Toph had enough of that from their parents.

So when they stumbled upon an old man making tea, they took the offer to sit and talk.

Toph noticed a lot about this old man. He was kind, and well-spoken, and a fire bender. Toph could feel the strong fire stirring within him. But not that they carried, the tea was pretty good.

“So, tell me, why is such a young lady like yourself alone out here?” That was the wrong thing to say.

“I’m not a lady!” They snapped. Toph clenched their jaw and their hands, the cup they were holding almost broke.

“Oh, sorry to offend you. What do you prefer me to call you?” The old man said kindly, not sarcastically like some people, not patronaly like others, but nicely, like he actually cared.

Toph was taken back for a second. They had only met one person who’d ever cared enough to know. They blanked for a second, collecting their thoughts. “Toph.” They finally spit out. “You can just call me Toph. Sorry I was mad.”

“Do not apologize, it is not your fault. I'm glad to know now.”

“Sometimes I’m female. But most of the time, I’m not.” Toph said before they could stop themselves.

The old man chuckled. “I have met a few like that as well. I had this friend, who one day would be a male, and the next, be female, I understand.”

“I haven’t told my friends.” Toph said sadly. They really wanted to, but what if they judged them? What if Aang called them strange? What if Katara refused to call them the right pronouns? What if Sokka argued about how that wasn’t normal?

“If they are truly your friends, they will not judge you.”

“But, what if they’re not my friends?” What if’s swam in Toph's head, bouncing and screaming.

“Then they do not deserve your companionship.” The old man stated simply.

“Thank you.” This had actually helped. “I never got your name.”

“You can just call me Uncle.” He responded, it sounded like he was smiling.

“Thank you, for the tea.” And Toph left. Sugar Queen was probably worried anyway.

______

“Toph, can I talk to you?” Sokka had finally decided it was now or never. Toph and Katara weren’t as pissy with eachother, and Toph seemed more relaxed ever since they told everyone their pronouns.

“What’s up Snoozles?” They responded casually. They were leaning back on their hands as the stars rose.

“Well, umm… I just wanted to ask, I’ve noticed something…”

“And?” They were as snarky as ever.

“Well, why do you look at me so weirdly…" Sokka trailed off, maybe this wasn't the time.

"I don't  _ look  _ at anyone ever." Toph said matter of factly.

"I know that, but-"

Toph cut him off, "that, that right there!" She pointed to his feet.

"What?" He looked down, he was standing where he was a second ago.

"You moved! But at the same time you didn't! It's throwing me off!"

"What?" He wasn't moving.

"I don't know, and I don't like it. It's harder to tell where you are. Now, could you leave with your weird walking pattern?" Toph waved him away, done with the conversation.

Sokka had many questions, but he decided to leave them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't update on time to save my life. If someone were to hold a gun to my head and tell me to update on time, I'd die.


	16. This Probably Won't Answer Any Of Your Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 here's an update

Azula was so much worse that Zuko. Not that Sokka was biased or anything, but Azula was scary. As fuck.

Besides, Sokka knew if he asked, the rest of the Gaang(get it, like Aang and Gang combined? Sokka was a genius) they would agree completely. 

Except Toph didn’t know Zuko, so there was that. But he knew she’d agree. After they had that weird conversation, Sokka had got a lot more comfortable around them.

And since Azula was scarier than Zuko, Sokka wasn’t too shocked that she had cornered them in an abandoned village.

Then suddenly, Sokka felt… He didn’t know how to describe it… Full? Put together? Complete?

He turned to see Zuko. How he knew it was Zuko was a miracle, considering his hair had grown out and he was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. Iroh was there too.

“Hello Zuzu, come here often.” Azula smiled sweetly. “And Uncle's here too, my birthday must have come early.”

“Azula.” Was all Zuko said.

“You are outnumbered.” Iroh warned.

“Please, I could take out these non-experienced children and Zuko easily. You, Uncle, are the only real challenge. But then again, you’re old and fat.” She tilted her head, still smiling.

“Who you calling non-experienced, you egotistical bitch?” Toph asked. 

“Sorry, I don’t count the small blind peasant as an opponent.”

“You should!” With that, everyone opened fire.

Sokka didn’t see what really happened, but after the dust cleared, Zuko was kneeling near Iroh, who was bleeding.

Dread filled Sokka, and he began to wonder if Soulmate could feel emotions too.

_____

Zuko should have known that Azula had perfected Lightning. He should have known she would strike her toughest opponent. He should have done something.

“Zuko!” Suddenly Sokka appeared on his right side, crouching near him. He didn’t even have to look to know he was worried. “Zuko, hey, it’s going to be okay.”

“I can’t lose him.” His voice was meek. He sounded like a child.

“I can heal him.” Katara said kneeling on the other side of Uncle.

“I know him.” A small child said. Zuko looked at her, she was angled toward Uncle. Azula had called her blind. “He gave me tea.” That sounded like Uncle.

“Let Katara heal him.” Aang said softly. Zuko didn’t know what to do. The last time they saw each other flooded his brain. Maybe he would. A lot of things had happened since then though.

“Hey.” Sokka reached for his hands. Zuko looked at him, tears burning his eyes. 

Zuko squeezed Sokka’s hand and nodded. He closed his eyes and noticed he was shaking 

He had just got Uncle back, he couldn’t lose him. He had to apologize. Had to hear his voice. Had to, needed him to tell him his riddles.

Sokka hadn’t let go of his hands, and he was very thankful for that. Especially because he heard moving water, and he thought of Uncle's wound again. 

Zuko hated blood. He hated all things to do with violence. He hated everything that reminded him of Father. A metallic scent filled the air and Zuko almost threw up.

Without thinking, he buried his face into Sokka’s arm, trying to block out the smell. Sokka’s familiar scent engulfed him, and he calmed down a little bit.

Uncles labored breathing was replaced with Sokka’s heartbeat. Uncle's blood was replaced with Sokka. Sokka Sokka Sokka.

“I did what I could… We should move him inside.” Katara said, her voice worn out. He didn’t pick his head up from Sokka’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

“I’ll help.” The ground rumbled gently and he knew the earthbender was caring Uncle somewhere. He still didn’t look. He didn’t want to see Uncle so broken.

“Hey.” Sokka’s voice rumbled in Zuko’s chest. “Hey, do you want to be near him?” Sokka’s voice was soft, Zuko didn’t want to leave his side. But he nodded, he wanted to be near Uncle, to know he was okay. “Do you want to get up?”

Zuko shook his head and Sokka let out an amused breath. Then Sokka moved and Zuko thought he was going to get up.

And he was. But with Zuko in his arms.

A lot of things were reminding him of the Northern Water Tribe.

______

It had been a really weird day.

It had started pretty normal. Toph had woken up to Snoozles strange walking, Sugar Queen making food, and Twinkle Toes meditating.

Then the Crazy Lighting Bitch showed up interrupting Toph’s peaceful morning. Well, as peaceful as Toph could handle.

Then she met Zuko, who was Sokka’s Soulmate, and found out the old man she referred to as Uncle, was  _ Zuko’s _ Uncle. 

So, yeah, a weird day. On top of all of that, Toph was female today. She should have known something strange was going to happen. It was the first time she had used the ‘Female’ bracelet Aang made for her. 

It had a single pink bead woven of it, whereas the ‘Other’ one had a green bead on it. She also had a ‘Male’ one, but she doubted she’d ever use it.

But this topped all the weirdness. She had found the source of Snoozles walking pattern.

Turns out she was also feeling Zuko’s steps. Because the first time Sokka moved away from Zuko to grab him some food, she felt Zuko move. But he wasn’t moving.

Needless to say, she was very shocked. She knew she was good, but good enough to feel the other part of someone’s  _ soul  _ move? That was something.

She decided Soulmates were strange, and was glad she didn’t have to deal with more of them. But since she had these two, might as well see what else she could pull from it.

Sure Uncle, who was still unconscious, was top priority, but there wasn’t much  _ she  _ could do for him.

Toph paid close attention to Sparky(Sugar Queen said that name was insensitive, but who cared?) and Snoozles. Maybe then the whole ‘Feeling The Other Part Of Their Soul’ thing would be sorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone totally guessed it. Shout out to you dudepal.


	17. I Took A Chance Sorry If It's Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just stared at what a wrote and sat there in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block sucks.

Zuko didn’t sleep well that night. Not that he slept well in general, but tonight was bad.

Zuko was on his side, back to a cracked wall, staring at the dying embers of the fire. Uncle lay on the other side of the room, breathing shallowly. Everyone else was asleep. 

This was all his fault. He didn't know how, but it was. Because everything seemed to be. 

Zuko wished that he was never born. He wished that uncle had never left with him. He wished mother had never loved him. He wished Sokka had a better Soulmate.

Zuko wished so many things.

______

Sokka knew Zuko wasn't asleep. But there wasn't much Sokka could do. It'd been a tough day, all he could really do was be there for Zuko.

It was funny how much Sokka had grown to like Zuko. How much Sokka couldn’t imagine what it'd be like without him.

He tried to imagine what he would have done if someone had told him a couple of months ago that his Soulmate was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, he’d be traveling with the Avatar, his sister would be a master waterbender, and a twelve-year-old blind earthbender would become a close friend. 

On top of that, Prince Zuko wasn’t that bad of a person, and pretty good company.

The moon slowly crawled to its zenith, and Sokka sighed. If Sokka couldn’t sleep, Zuko was a lost cause. So Sokka slowly stood up and carefully, to not wake anyone, tip-toed to where Zuko was lying.

Zuko wasn’t even pretending to sleep, his golden eyes staring to Iroh’s form across the room. As Sokka got closer, Zuko’s eyes darted to him, and Sokka gave a small smile.

Zuko sent a questioning look at him, but Sokka only made a motion with his hand for Zuko to follow. Then he turned and walked out of the house.

When he got out, he checked if Zuko had followed, and he had. Sokka didn’t really have anything planned, but he figured anything would help Zuko at the moment.

“What is it?” Zuko asked tentatively, looking around at the dark landscape.

Sokka shrugged. “I just figured you needed some fresh air.” Sokka looked up at the stars and strange constellations looked back. He glanced at Zuko, who was looking at his feet. “Come on.” Sokka reached for Zuko’s hand and began to lead him around the crumbling building.

“Where are we going?” Zuko asked, falling into step next to Sokka.

Again Sokka shrugged. “We’re just walking around.” He kept his hand around Zuko’s, there was something comforting about it. 

They walked in silence, Sokka looking at the stars, trying to come up with shapes and names for them. Zuko scanned the buildings tattered windows and broken walls.

“Look, those stars look like a fish.” Sokka pointed up toward a cluster of stars to his left.

“That’s part of the nerò constellation. There are more fish and waves above them.” Zuko said, scanning the sky. Then he lifted his hand and pointed to another clumping of stars, “that’s the livãdi cluster, it’s a meadow. Some people say it goes on forever and every nation has a section of it.” 

“Really?” Sokka tried to map out something, but it just looked like a cluster of blue and yellow lights.

“Yeah. Look…” Zuko let go of Sokka’s hand and pointed to a cluster. He got his face close to Sokka’s and moved his hand slightly. “That blue one connects to that one, which goes up to that one, which moves to that one, and…” He moved his hand, tracing a flower in the sky. Slowly the six-petal flower came into view. If Sokka didn’t know better, he could have sworn Zuko drew it into the inky darkness of the sky.

“Wow.” Sokka breathed, looking at Zuko. Zuko was looking up, a small smile on his face. Sokka didn’t know how, but his eyes seemed even more beautiful in the moonlight. “Where’d you learn all of this?”

Zuko took a deep breath and gave a said smile. “Azula loved the stars, and would love it when I would point out constellations to her.”

Sokka tried to imagine a tiny Azula, stargazing, and a tiny Zuko, pointing up to the endless maze of stars, giving each a name. Sokka searched Zuko’s face, he didn’t know for what, but he found it. Zuko looked at him, his eyes seeming so full with everything and nothing all at once. His face looked young but weathered. Zuko just had so much about him.

And he kissed him.


	18. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I’ve had some stuff to deal with. Everything is fine. Also this is a really short chapter. Sorry.

The entire world shifted as their lips met. Everything all at once changed and there was no going back. 

Sokka couldn’t tell if it was a natural response, but he didn’t want the feeling to stop. Everything slowed down and sped up at once. Sokka's heart raced so fast he knew the entire world could hear it. 

They broke apart. Sokka didn’t know to be sad that the connection broke or happy that the world seemed still again. 

But he looked into Zuko's golden eyes, and everything made sense. 

______

Zuko has never been kissed before. 

He briefly wondered if every kiss felt like that, but he knew that this kiss was unique. This one was perfect. 

He looked into Sokka's blue eyes and searched for a sign that he had felt it too. 

Then something above him caught his eye and he looked up. 

Lights of every color of the rainbow danced in the sky. Zuko gasped and he saw Sokka look up too. 

The lights seemed to dance for them. 

______

Princess Azula looked up at the sudden light in the sky. 

Multicolored lines of light twirled in the sky, she had no interest in them. 

Instead she looked past the colors to a bright blue star. 

She hadn’t looked at the stars in a long time. 

She quickly looked away. 

______

Sokka looked up towards the lights, and thought of home. He had half a mind to wake up Katara and show her, but too quickly the dancing lights faded into the night sky.

Sokka turned to Zuko, who was still staring at the sky.

He was beautiful.

Maybe it was a soulmate thing, but Sokka never wanted to leave Zuko again.

______

There was no war in Ba Sing Se.

There was no war in Ba Sing Se.

There was no war in Ba Sing Se.

But wasn’t there something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m officially out to my girlfriend as gender fluid. She’s really accepting and now that I don’t have that on my mind more chapters will be rolling out soon. 
> 
> Also this chapter is a roller coaster. :)


	19. In The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like a moment of silence for the bombing in Nashville, Tennessee, only one person was killed, who the police believe is the bomber, but eight innocent people were injured.  
> Stay safe my Lovelies.

They would arrive at Ba Sing Sa in two days. 

Just two days Sokka had to remind himself.

Two days to Zuko.

______

Maybe getting to know Jet was a bad idea.

And maybe stealing food from the captain was a bad idea.

And, yeah, maybe being friends with Jet was a bad idea…

But at least it had resulted in actual food. Zuko missed the way actual bread tasted like. Zuko missed a lot of things he had had regularly when he was still in the Fire Nation.

“Nephew, look! You can just see the city wall across the sea. Isn’t it beautiful?” Uncle grabbed onto his arm and pointed at something.

Zuko looked up and could barely make out smooth stone jutting from the sea. It was magnificent. The work and hours it must have taken…

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. 

“Just fine? Nephew, something has gotten into you. You were never the type to ignore craftsmanship.” Uncle laughed softly and shook his head. “Do not worry, you’ll see him soon enough.”

Zuko missed Sokka so much.

Zuko sighed and leaned against the railing, salty spray splashed his face and he wondered how Sokka’s travels were going.

______

The library was sinking.

The magic library with a giant owl spirit guardian was sinking into the ground.

This couldn’t get any worse.

“We have to go!” Katara yelled to Professor Zei, who was still sitting and reading.

“But, all this knowledge! I can’t just leave it!” He cried.

“Let’s go! He’s a lost cause!” Sokka yelled and pulled Katara away. The ground shook violently and he nearly face planted several times as he ran to the shrinking ray of light near where they came in. 

“No mortal shall ever again be welcome here!” Wan Shi Tong bellowed. 

The sinking was slower than it was in the beginning, Sokka hoped that had something to do with Toph.

With one last check behind him, Sokka climbed out of the now small hole, and the Library disappeared behind him.

“Where’s Appa?” Aang asked.

______

Uncle was going to be the death of him. Zuko couldn’t believe how stupid uncle could be at times. Great Dragon of The West indeed. 

“All I wanted to do was have some tea! I don’t see the problem, Nephew.” 

Zuko sighed and wanted to cry. “The problem, Uncle, is that the tea was cold! Then suddenly it was hot, don’t you think that will raise some questions?” Zuko figured it was like talking to a child. 

Not that he really knew, because Azula was the only kid he’d ever been around, and Agni forbid someone talk to her like that. 

“Nephew, no one saw me. I am just a harmless old man who drinks tea.” Uncle smiled, Zuko sighed again. 

“Uncle, just, be more careful… please.” Zuko didn’t think he could chance losing Uncle…

It was Uncle’s turn to sigh. “Nephew, I promise I will be more careful.” Zuko's shoulders sagged in relief, but then Uncle smiled, “but anything is fair in Love and Tea.” 

There was no winning with Uncle. 

______

Sokka was talking about a Friendly Mushroom Cloud. 

Katara felt useless in the desert. 

Toph, they felt horrible, they felt responsible for Appa. 

Aang, was lost. 

He was so lost inside. So…

Lost. 

Appa…  
Appa was the last thing Aang had. The last thing to his past. 

And Appa was gone…

Gone


	20. Can I shoot Jet please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ba Sing Se is a big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to clear my head enough to write a decent sized chapter.

Zuko had a bad feeling. 

Not only was Sokka five days late with no contact, Jet was following Zuko in a bad way. 

Watching everything Zuko did, it was like being back in the palace.

To say Zuko was on edge was an understatement. Uncle had noticed and given him a day off. ‘To clear his head’ if there was such a thing. 

Like Zuko predicted, his head was anything but clear. His thoughts raced so fast everything else blurred. He didn’t know what was going on, where he was going, and who was around him.

Expect Jet. Zuko could feel Jet behind him. Could feel Jets eyes boring into his skull. 

Zuko hated being watched. It reminded him too much of his father. Ozai’s critical glare, and his demeaning frown. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Jet to stop. He needed everything to stop. He needed to breathe. He needed to sit down. 

He needed Sokka. So bad. 

Sokka would have his back. Sokka would make it better. Sokka…

Whom was missing. 

Oh Agni, Sokka was missing! What if something happened to him? What if he…

But Zuko would feel it, right?

Unless they were too far apart. 

But that didn’t make any sense, Sokka felt his pain when they were kids, so Zuko could feel his now, right?

Zuko stopped abruptly when he realized he was at the end of a dark, long, alley. 

Then he turned to see Jet lazily leaning on a stack of boxes, watching him. 

“You seem lost, Fire Nation.”

______

Sokka had to find Zuko. They had just gotten into Ba Sing Se, five days past their deadline, and they had lost contact with Uncle Iroh and Zuko. 

Sokka was worried to say the least. Not that Zuko couldn’t take care of himself, but Zuko was Prince of the Fire Nation, if someone recognized him… 

But how could he find them in a place as large as Ba Sing Se?

He could ask Ju Dee…

“Hey, Ju Dee, just as few quick questions, where would the refugees be, like, on a map?” 

“Why do you ask?” She gave that huge fake smile of hers. She was creepy.

“Well, we have some friends, an old man and a guy, about my age, who were headed this way last time we talked. I was just wondering where we could find them.” Sokka said, avoiding all personal details, and talked a little too fast.

“I’m sorry, so many people come into the Lower Ring, two people would be hard to track down.” 

Aha! They were in the Lower Ring! “Oh, okay, I guess it was a long shot they made it here anyway… But thank you for the tour, much appreciated!” 

Now, off to the Lower Ring, once Ju Dee was finished talking…

*

The Lower Ring smelled. Like feet. And Cabbages. But mostly feet.

Hundreds of people walked the tiny narrow street, littered with trash and covered in dirt. Small stands sold just about anything to make quick cash.

Ju Dee was right, this was going to be hard. But Sokka was not a quitter.

So, how was he going to do this? He could ask someone, but what was there to ask?

‘Excuse me sir, have you by chance seen Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and General Iroh, The Great Dragon of the West, walking around? No? Darn, must have just missed them.’

Sokka buried his head in his hands and sighed, what was he going to do?

“Umm, excuse me, sir, can I help you?” A small voice came from his side. Sokka turned to see a girl, about his age, with two pigtails in multiple sections. “I noticed you looked lost, so I was wondering if I could help.” 

Sokka sighed again, she seemed sweet enough… “I’m looking for some of my friends, I just got here and wanted to meet up. I’m looking for an old man and his nephew, he’s about my age…”

Her eyes widened, “does this old man make good tea, and the nephew have a… bad attitude?”

“Yes! You’ve seen them?” Sokka’s heart leapt, that had to be Iroh and Zuko, who else could fit that description?

“Yes, I’ll take you to Mr. Mushi and Lee, they work in a tea shop nearby. I’m Jin by the way.” She shook Sokka’s hand, and they were on their way.

Sokka could barely contain his joy! Zuko was nearby, basically right around the corner! 

Zuko filled his thoughts. Zuko filled everything. Zuko was his  _ soulmate _ .

Pain. Phantom pain. Soulmate pain. Zuko’s pain.

Zuko was in trouble. Sokka’s legs started running, his heart raced, he had no idea where he was going, but he knew it was toward Zuko.

The pain was tiny pin pricks on his wrist, and an ache in his head, and what felt like someone grabbing his shoulder tightly.

If Sokka was thinking straighter, he might have been more rational, but  _ Zuko. _

He rounded a dark alley he had no idea was there, and saw two figures crouched in the back, and he headed right into it without a single thought.

Was that… Jet? Oh no.

“Hey!” Sokka yelled and pushed Jet out of the way and tried to get a good look at Zuko.

“Sokka?” Zuko’s voice was painful, but they made eye contact and everything got better.

Sokka yanked Zuko into a hug and buried his face into his hair. Then Sokka laughed and Zuko hugged back. This felt good. Normal, and warming, perfect.

Jin ran huffing into the alley and bent over. “That’s where you went… you just ran off, is everything okay?”

Sokka let go of Zuko and smiled up at Jin. “Yes, everything is perfect.” Then he leveled his eye line with Jet, there were some questions that needed answers. 

But first, Zuko.

*

There was no war in Ba Sing Se.

  
  
  
  



	21. Can’t Wait To Write Jets Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at last.

Sokka and Jin helped Zuko, or as Jin called him, ‘Lee’, to the tea shop he and Iroh (Mushi) were staying at. Sokka glared at Jet until Jet decided to head off, but Zuko was more important than that low life.

“What's going on? Lee, is everything okay?” Jin asked, she looked really concerned, and Zuko looked comfortable with her. Strange, Zuko had a friend.

Zuko gave a weak nod and tightened his grip on Sokka's arm. Sokka rubbed small circles on Zuko’s back, hoping it would help. That’s what Katara did whenever he was upset, and what his mother did when he’d come home with another burn.

Sokka caught Zuko’s eye and smiled, and when Zuko smiled back, the world seemed whole again. “Tui and La I’ve really missed you.” Sokka said without thinking. Jin giggled, causing him to blush.

“I’ve missed you too.” Zuko was unfazed by Jin’s giggling. And even though Sokka knew that Zuko would have missed him, it was nice to hear it.

“Nephew?” Iroh’s voice said from a little ways up. Sokka lifted his gaze from Zuko to see the old general busting through the crowd. “Sokka? What happened? Lee was supposed to be back at the shop by now?”

Sokka’s eyes narrowed, “Jet.” Iroh immediately knew. 

“Come on, let's get you to bed.” Iroh said guiding them through the mass of people. 

Jin made no move to leave, and Sokka was kind of glad Zuko had a friend like her.

______

_ “I’m sorry,” was the first thing Zuko said when he woke up. Sokka almost leapt for joy that Zuko was finally awake! It’s been nearly a day since the hyperthermia kicked in, and Sokka hadn’t moved from his spot.  _

_ Yue was the only person who could really get Sokka to eat and forget about getting him to sleep.  _

_ “Sorry for what?” Sokka laughed, was that really what Zuko said after literally almost dying? _

_ “For getting you hurt.” Zuko said, looking away from Sokka.  _

_ “Not like you meant to, besides it wasn’t that bad. Katara was able to heal you pretty fast. The only thing that sucks is hyperthermia.” _

_ “But it was stupid, I should have thought before I acted. I never think things out and causes so many problems, for not just me, but you too, and I-“ _

_ Suddenly Sokka pulled the firebender into a hug and cut him off.  _

_ “I’m just glad you’re okay.” _

_ It took Zuko a second, but he melted into the hug, letting himself be held.  _

_ ______ _

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Zuko said when Sokka helped him to his room. 

“Sorry for what?” Sokka racked his mind for anything that could have been remotely Zuko's fault and came up with noting recently. 

“Jet found out and now you’re in danger too.” Why was Zuko like this?

“That is not your fault. Jet likes causing problems when he feels challenged by people.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Zuko sighed and lowered himself into his sleeping mat. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Sokka said quietly. “Sorry I took so long to get here, we had some problems and Appa was stolen…” Sokka sighed too and sat next to Zuko. 

“Really? Agni, is Aang okay? He must be devastated…” 

“Appa was one of the last connections Aang had to the Air Nomads. We’re following some leads, and they led us to Ba Sing Se luckily.” Sokka buried his face in his hands and groaned. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” Zuko said, probably taking note of Sokka's eye bags. 

Sokka just shrugged and let out a long breath. Then he let out a laugh, “why are you like this? I mean, you’re the one who’s hurting and yet you made it about me. Tui and La you’re really something.”

Zuko opened his mouth to respond but someone knocked at the door. Jin opened it with a tray of tea and came in. 

“Mushi said that Jasmine was your favorite.” Jin said placing the tray down and pouring out three cups. 

Zuko readily took some and closed his eyes, he looked as tired as Sokka felt.

“Thanks.” Sokka said also accepting a cup. 

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something, I wanted to see how Lee was doing.” Jin looked down as the cup in her hands. 

“You’re not.” Sokka said even though she kind of was. 

“Good.” Jin paused for a second, then looked up, like she had made up her mind about something. “You two are a cute couple.” She smiled shyly. 

Sokka blushed deeply and Zuko blanched, nearly choking on his tea. “Uh, well, ah…” Zuko stuttered, a blush more obvious on him than Sokka. 

Jin just giggled and took a sip of the best Jasmine tea Sokka had ever had.

“Did Uncle say something?” Zuko said, looking almost embarrassed. 

“No, I could just tell. Lee, it took you awhile to just let me shake your hand, then this young handsome Water Tribesman comes in and gets you to smile like I’ve never seen… No offense but you two aren’t really good at hiding it.” 

“Excuse you, I am a great actor, he on the other hand needs some help.” Sokka said, patting Zuko's shoulder. 

“I’ll stab you.” Zuko said deadpan. 

“No you won’t.” Sokka smirked

“How do you know?”

“Because you love me.” 

“Not in the slightest.”

“Gasp! Fiend! What have you done with my love?!”

“Killed him. His body is in the other room.”

“I knew it! I will never be happy!” Sokka dramatically flopped onto Zuko knocking them both over in a pile of giggles. 

It felt good to be together again. 

______

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se.”

But the Avatar was here. 

Azula smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I haven’t been sleeping because post-brake-up feelings of worthlessness won’t let me.   
> Hope y’all enjoy ❤️


	22. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter absolutely nothing important happens

Zuko fell asleep quickly once the sun set. Sokka didn’t want to leave him, but Iroh reminded him that the gates to the Upper Ring closed soon after dark.

Jin promised to check on ‘Lee’ first thing in the morning, she lived just a block (which Sokka didn’t realize was a measure of distance) away. And Iroh said he’d be glad to see everyone tomorrow, if they want to swing by.

Sokka hoped they did. It’d been a tough few days on all of them. They needed the rest.

His mind was in a different place on his walk back to the temporary house they were given, so it wasn’t until heard a slight scrap, of metal on rock, that he realized he was being followed.

Sokka spun around quickly and searched the darkness. He was used to hunting in the dark, the Southern Water Tribe had days of complete darkness every year. Sokka took a deep breath and focused on his other senses.

He could almost feel someone standing just in the shadows in front of him. And he could definitely feel the aura of arrogance that came off of it like a thick unappealing goo.

“Jet.” Sokka said into the darkness.

“I always knew you were a Fire Nation sympathizer.” Jet stepped into the light, his ever present smirk nowhere to be seen.

“Lee’s not Fire Nation.” Defiantly Sokka crossed his arms, ‘Lee’ was not Fire Nation.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw that old man heating tea!” He declared.

What? “Uh,” Sokka uncrossed his arms and was wondering if he heard that right. “Mushi works in a Tea Shop… I think he heats up a lot of tea…” Was Jet okay?

“This was before the tea shop. He got tea from a vender, and complained about how it was cold. Then I look back and it’s steaming!”

“So, all these dangerous acquisitions, are because of Mushi… and his tea?” Okay, Jet was off his rails. Sure Iroh had probably heated up that tea with his fire, but Jet had no other evidence. “Listen, Jet, I have to go. Leave Lee and Mushi alone. They’re refugees like everyone else.”

With that Sokka turned and continued on his way. He was not expecting Jet to grab him from behind. But he was ready. 

With one swift motion he threw Jet over his shoulder like Suki taught him. Jet was not ready for Sokka to actually know how to fight, considering last time they never got the chance.

But Jet refocased quickly and charged again, quickly and efficiently. Both boys were knocked to the ground each trying to get the upper hand.

Sokka almost had him when Jet pulled out one of his hooks and swung it at his head. Sokka leapt back and pulled out his boomerang, if this was how Jet wanted to fight, then so be it.

They both made a dash towards the other, when something cold and hard wrapped around Sokka’s eyes and arms.

Sokka was dragged away into the darkness.

______

Sokka was late. Katara was pacing. Aang was sad. And all Toph was trying to do was help, Katara knew that, but she was, well, worried.

“He probably just wanted to spend the night with Zuko.” Aang finally said, trying to get Katara to sit down.

She sighed and gave in. “You’re probably right Aang.”

With that she sat and gave into that logic.

______

Azula scoffed, her brother's soulmate was none too impressive, not even a bender.

But right now her interest was in the other boy, the one with the annoying eyebrows. He seemed to know so much from just a few encounters he’d shared with Zuzu. He’d be useful. 

For now.

People always spoke of the Dai Li as on par with the Yuan archers. They were, at least in some ways.

Azula was almost impressed with how quietly they moved around, but any peasant who wanted to could do that.

Mai and Ty Lee were somewhere behind her, scouting, ready for anything. Azula had the best on her side. 

The Avatar was as good as hers’, Zuzu as good as dead.

______

Zuko had a strange dream. 

He woke up in a cold sweat, the sun just peaking over the horizon. Zuko groaned and tried to steady his breathing. 

Something was wrong. He couldn’t describe it exactly, but something was wrong.

Zuko needed to find Sokka. Immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe something important happened.
> 
> Also I found a really good Zukka Soulmate AU called Tell me every way you’d like to love me by Princess_AzuIa y’all should check it out.


	23. :) pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Katara and Zuko’s thoughts while there is no word from Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live is getting a lot of cold weather. I live in Texas. I don’t like the cold. Please send help. My toesies are cold.

The morning sun rose steadily in the east, slowly making its way across the barren blue sky. The morning was calm, merchants sold as usual, shops opened, people walked to and fro. Everything was normal.

Except everything wasn’t.

Something was wrong. Zuko could feel it. Something was wrong with Sokka. Besides the dull phantom aches he could feel everywhere, there was also the sensation of handcuffs digging into his skin.

Zuko paced back and forth, the sun was barely up and most people were still asleep, but firebenders rose with the sun.

OH! What if this was his fault? What if because he was a Firebender Sokka was taken to be tortured? Or maybe they knew Sokka was his Soulmate so this was turture for himself? Or maybe Sokka had gotten into trouble and this had nothing to do with him. None of those options sounded great. 

Or maybe Zuko was overreacting. Maybe Sokka tripped last night and was sore and had accidentally wrapped his arm ropes too tight. What even were those arm bands? What is their purpose? How long has Sokka had them? Why was Zuko so off topic?

Zuko couldn’t breathe. The entire world seemed to be closing in and Zuko couldn’t move. He was stuck in his skin and he wanted to crawl out of his body and breathe again. 

Zuko was so lost and scared and didn’t know what was going on.

______

Katara was so panicked she almost flooded the house. Twice.

Sure sure sure, Sokka could have stayed with Zuko. But that’s if he found him. And sure he could be sleeping in, but don’t Firebenders rise with the sun, wouldn’t he have gotten up with Zuko? And sure Sokka could be perfectly fine, but what if he wasn’t?

Katara wanted to scream and cry and kill something. But Aang and Toph both said he was fine, so what could she do? Besides try to not cause a flash flood for the entire city.

There was a knock at the front door. Katara bolted to it and yanked it open.

Her stomach immediately dropped when a very frantic looking Zuko was the only one there.

Where was Sokka?

**

“The Dai Li are fucking bastards!” Katara yelled, hitting the wall and causing the pond near the house to explode. 

“Katara, calm down, we’ll find Sokka.” Aang tried to approach her but she whipped around.

“When?! Hmm? When because right now no one is doing anything!” She let out a frustrated scream. Aang's bottom lip quivered from being yelled at, but stood his ground.

“Katara, yelling won’t help.” Toph said, placing a hand on Aangs shoulder.

“That’s rich coming from you. Your normal volume is a yell!” 

“We all miss Sokka but-”

“No! You don’t get to tell me to be calm! My brother is missing. None of you know what this is like!”

“Katara… taking this out on us won’t help us find Sokka.” Aang finally said, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Katara’s anger wavered, she closed her eyes and hugged herself. “I know Aang,” she whispered.

They were right, Sokka was their main priority, and yelling wasn’t helping. So Katara turned toward their silent guest and searched Zuko’s face for something, anything.

“Will you help us?” 

He just nodded. His calm demeanor left a sour taste in Katara’s mouth, but if he would help, she could be civil.

______

Zuko was almost shaking, he was so worried. He felt like everyone was looking at him, everyone was whispering behind his back.

He really wanted Ba Sing Se to stop being so much like the palace. What was next? Azula showing up? 

Oh Zuko hoped he didn’t just jinx it.

This couldn’t get any worse.

But, just like everything in Zuko’s life, it did. First he was a late bender, then Azula takes after father, then mother leaves, then Tu Len dies, then the Agni Kai, then he’s gay, then Sokka goes missing, then Jet shows up.

Yep. Jet. Taking a stroll on the street. Like nothing was wrong. 

So many things were wrong. 

Zuko didn’t know if he was going to burn Ba Sing Se to the ground or throw up.

Neither sounded very good.

______

Zuko’s calm face faltered into rage for a second. And Katara saw why.

Her blood also boiled and she would have thrown Jet through a wall if Zuko didn’t beat her to it. He forcibly shoved the asshole into a narrow alley and tossed him into a pile of crates. 

“Jet.” Zuko seethed. Katara was starting to like Zuko more and more.

“Lee…?” Jet said, he must have been faking confusion.

“Where’s Sokka?” Zuko demanded. Katara could almost believe Zuko cared for her brother, if Firebenders could care.

“What?” Jet was a really good actor, Katara had seen it first hand.

“Where. Is. My. Brother?” She made some sharp ice and held it close to his throat. She had gotten a lot better at bending since they’d last met.

“Sokka? Why- why would I know.” Something was off.

“Toph.” Katara said, not taking her eyes off of Jet. He was scum and she had more than half a mind to plaster him to the wall, like she did with the tree she left him at.

“He’s telling the truth…” They were just as confused. This made no sense…

“Or at least thinks he is.” Zuko said. He was still glaring at Jet like Katara was. 

“What are you talking about?” Aang said, finally breaking his silence. Jet left a bad taste in his mouth. What Jet almost made Aang do…

“I mean-”

“Jet!” Zuko was cut off by Smellerbee and Long Shot rushing into the alley and looking wide-eyed at the scene. Or at least Smellerbee showed emotion. “Lee? What’s going on?”

“Jet has some questions to answer.” Zuko answered. He must be going by Lee to avoid detection.

“They just threw me into a wall and started asking about Sokka. I don’t know what’s going on.” Jet said, looking over to the other Freedom Fighters. Katara also wanted to throw them into a wall.

“What? Jet, where have you been? You didn’t come back last night.”

The air in the alley grew tight and Katara thought of Sokka, who didn’t come back last night.

“As I said. Jet has some questions to answer.” Zuko hadn’t even looked over. His demeanor was just anger. Nothing else. Katara was starting to think Zuko was just really good at hiding emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked it. And hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker.


	24. A Long chapter My Pretties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give y’all a lot to read. Don’t worry, there is fluff coming soon... hopefully.

Azula rarely, if ever, showed any positive emotion except for evil smiles. She had no emotions, she was quite proud of that. 

So it was strange, the feeling in her stomach, like when she had pussed ZuZu off the roof and mother yelled at her.

It wasn’t guilt, she had nothing to be guilty about. Could it be jealousy? No, that made no sense as well. Who, or what was she jealous of?

Maybe she was just hungry. That made more sense than emotion.

Unfortunately she couldn’t leave. Her useless brother was interrogating the eyebrow guy on the whereabouts of The Soulmate. She needed to know what these irritated thorns in her side knew. 

Maybe they’d be able to break the Dai Li’s mind games. Maybe.

______

“I told you, there is no war in Ba Sing Se.” Everytime Jet said it, his voice became very calm. It made Zuko shiver.

“He’s still not lying. I don’t understand, but he’s telling the truth.” Toph said. They sighed and plopped down to the ground, obviously irritated like everyone else.

Katara looked so angry that Zuko thought she might just drown the entirety of Ba Sing Se. He wouldn’t stop her. He might help actually.

“Jet-” Smellerbee looked like she wanted to cry and gut Jet at the same time. Zuko felt that.

“Maybe…” Toph said, “some one could, I don’t know, trigger an emotional, via, fire~” Zuko wanted to kill them. 

Smellerbee looked rightfully confused, even Longshot’s usually stoic face betrayed some emotion. 

“It might work.” And now Katara agreed. Zuko really might just cry. Today was a very bad day.

“I don’t know guys…” Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay.” Zuko said. He clenched his jaw. 

He got close to Jets face and put his hand on the back of the chair just above Jets shoulders. Zuko breathed in calmly and closed his eyes. He could feel the tension build behind him. It was now or never.

Zuko’s eyes opened and he breathed out, smoke escaping his lips. He immediately saw a reaction in Jet. But he wasn’t done. The chair started to smoke and Zuko almost set it on fire. Then Zuko brought one of his flaming hands closer to the one hyperventilating Jet.

“I’m only going to ask you once- where were you last night.”

______

“Lee?” Zuko looked up from his preparation to see Jin looked more than a little worried.

“Sokka is missing and I’m going to help find him.” He sheathed his swords and placed them on his back.

“Who are all the people outside?” Zuko wished Jin would just go home, it was safer if she didn’t know. 

But he’d been lying to her enough. “Sokka’s sister Katara, Toph, and Avatar Aang, Sokka’s friends.” 

“The Avatar?” Jin’s eyes widened. “Like the Avatar? Sokka is friends with the Avatar?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” Jin was silent for a second, then she nodded to herself, like she figured something out. “I’m going to help you find Sokka.”

“What? No. Too dangerous.”

“Lee. I can help. I didn’t grow up in Ba Sing Se, I know how to fight.” Zuko’s blood ran cold. Why did so many people have to know how to fight. This war has caused too much damage.

“Jin…” Zuko sighed, “you are the first friend I’ve ever made. But no offence, Katara is the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, already a master at 14. Toph is a master Earthbender who can tell when people are lying with Earthbending. And Aang is the Avatar. You’d be better off here, with my Uncle.”

“What about you? What are your credentials?” 

“I-” Zuko sighed. This was a bad idea. What if she told someone? What if Uncle got taken by the Dai Li? Master Firebender, swordsmen, and the Blue Spirit. Sokka’s Soulmate.”

He moved to walk past Jin, not wanting to see her reaction. That was so dumb of him. When she gently touched his shoulder.

He turned and suddenly Jin was hugging him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Stay safe.” She whispered.

She pulled back and smiled a very Jin smile, “go find your mans.”

______

Lake Laogai was the best place the Dai Li could have set up. They were literally under a giant body of water. Katara was grinning. 

A cruel grin it was. Ready to cause violence, inviting anyone,  _ everyone,  _ to mess with her. She was ready. Nightfall approached and she was completely surrounded by tons of water. 

No one,  _ no one,  _ messes with her family. 

She threw her hands in the air and parted the large lake right down the middle. Watery walls shot up into the sky and stayed flat, as if the water had always meant to be that way. 

She looked behind her. Her friends, family, and enemies. They all stood, letting her go first. 

Toph stood like a rock, only a half step behind Katara. Ready to fight. Underground was their specialty, their home. Toph would not disappoint. 

Aang was next. His normal smile was replaced with determination. Not only was Sokka, now his older brother, trapped somewhere in the tunnels, Appa was probably there too. Stuck. Unable to reach the sky. Aang was ready. 

Then Jet. Katara seethed. But he had the right to be here. They had messed with his head. He, too, was a rock. 

Smellerbee and Longshot were side by side. Silent. Knives, arrows, and bow ready. Jet was their family. They understood. No one messed with family. 

Lastly, Zuko. 

Zuko. Who had been silent, blue mask covering his face, clad in all black and dao swords. Zuko who was Fire Nation. Who was Sokka’s Soulmate. Who was the reason she knew so soon that Sokka was gone. 

Who prayed like she did, to the spirit he prayed to, that Sokka was okay. That the Dai Li didn’t… didn’t  _ change  _ Sokka. 

They were ready. 

______

  
  


The Blue Spirit was confident and calculating. Knowing exactly what to do and when to do it. He could almost sense the danger around him, and adjust with lightning fast reflexes. The Blue Spirit was not worried about this mission.

Zuko on the other hand was. He was terrified. Sokka was somewhere in these dark tunnels. Under a giant lake. In chains, confined, hurt. The entire Dai Li garding from the entrance he now stood at, and where Sokka was…

The Blue Spirit and Zuko were one, but separate. One was a person, flawed, hurt, scared, weak. The other a character meant to be everything the person was not. Zuko let the Blue Spirit lead his emotions. He gladly handed over the reigns, sitting in the back while someone much better at these things was in control.

It was strange to be himself, but not really be himself. The Blue Spirit was Zuko, Zuko was Zuko, but the Zuko was not the Blue Spirit. And that was the person Sokka needed right now.

Sokka, the Water Tribesman, pain in his ass since day one, his soulmate, his friend, his first kiss, was here. Somewhere.

So the Blue Spirit wordlessly signaled to Katara that he was going to split off, and he disappeared into the shadows.

The tunnels were dark, but surprisingly not damp. They were perfectly smooth walls, with a straight floor. There was no slant to anything, everything was too perfect. 

The tunnels seemed to go on forever into the darkness, way past the borders that lake offered. The further toward the center he crept, the wider the halls got. The walls only breaking to let way to a door or another hallway. 

If he was keeping a hostage, he would put him near the exact center, the furthest point from every possible entrance. So he continued to the center.

The dark hall gave way to lit halls. Green flames flickering in pairs along the otherwise perfect walls. The fire was strange, almost not real. He could barely feel their pull in his inner flame. The green creating dark shadows real fire would never let creep upon its users.

The soundlessness gave way to whispering voices, chatting in unison. He strained his ears to listen to what the voices were saying. 

_ There is no war is Ba Sing Se _

A shiver went up his spine, but he got closer to the chanting. 

He walked past an open door way, carefully staying in the shadows along the walls. His stomach dropped as he glanced in. At least 30 women, all wearing the same smile said in unison, “I’m Ju Dee, and there is no war in Ba Sing Se.” 

A Dai Li agent smiled and walked around the room, checking each woman's face, pleased with their emotionlessness.

He couldn’t stay there any longer, he was close to Sokka, he could feel it, like a pull on his heart, guiding him away from the uniform woman.

The pull led him down another large corridor, green flames sprouting from the walls like poison flowers. They gave him no comfort, they made him shiver.

Then the pull, the feeling told him to go down a darker, smaller hall. No light, stale air, cold rocks, those things encased him and he wanted to light the way. But he could not be caught.

There were no doors along the walls, smooth grey stone unbroken. The only thing in the hall was a single entry way at the very end. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it, his feet following the pull. Sokka was close.

His feet paused at the dark entryway, he lifted his mask and was suddenly Zuko again. Pulling off a glove, he let a small flame grow from his palm, lighting up a small room. 

His blood turned cold when he saw a form sitting in a stone chair in the middle of the otherwise empty room. 

It was Sokka.

Zuko rushed over and kneeled down in front of his Soulmate. His hands were bound behind his back, his head hung forward, clothes messy. Zuko reached out and gently touched his cheek.

Sokka’s head shot up, his eyes wide and searching for whatever touched him. Zuko jumped a little not expecting the sudden movement.

“Hey, hey, Sokka…” Zuko said softly, getting the other to look at him.

Sokka’s breath steadied as he stared into Zuko’s eyes. “Zuko.” Sokka’s voice was so small, so terribly small. Zuko wanted to pull Sokka into his arms and never let go.

Instead, moved to Sokka’s hands and tried to see what he could do. The chains were metal, probably to hold Earthbenders. Luckily they were thin, and Zuko could melt through them. But that might burn Sokka.

“Separate your hands as much as possible, okay?” Zuko moved to plan B. He unsheathed a single sword and steadied himself. His blades could do this. SO he waited until Sokka separated his hands and swung down onto the chain.

______

Sokka’s hands were free. Well, there were still cuffs around his wrists, but the chain attached to them had been cut in half.

<

Sokka jumped up and collapsed into Zuko’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. When Zuko had first woken Sokka, he thought it was just a dream, his mind tricking him, but then Zuko talked, and he knew he was real.

Zuko returned the hug and buried his face into Sokka’s neck. Sokka knew that Zuko must have been worried. 

“Come on, let’s find the others.” Zuko whispered, escaping Sokka’s hug.

“Others?” Sokka wondered who was here. Probably all of his friends.

“The Avatar, your sister, Toph and,” Zuko paused and sighed, “Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot.” He finished. But before Sokka could express his confusion, a ruckus came from in front of them and Toph slammed through the wall next to them.

“Good, I found y’all. Time to go.” They said, hair disheveled. Then Sokka looked through the jagged hole they had torn open and agreed, it was time to go.

At least 5 Dai Li agents were rushing them. Sokka powered through the fear that welled up in his chest, and allowed Zuko to pull him along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y’all enjoy, cause writing this was so much fun.


End file.
